HTTYD: The Gathering of Shadows
by cjupsher
Summary: A little over a year after Hicca has returned to Berk an old enemy from Japan has come to take her life. But an old ally has come following this threat to protect her. Can Hicca and her ally thwart her old enemy's plan or will they fail and lose their lives. Sequel to HTTYD: The Kunoichi's Way. Might be minor lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Stranger from the East**

Gutswine and his men didn't know what to make of their find. It was a camp in the middle of a small island. They came ashore to collect some water when they saw a campfire through the trees. As pirates they decided to see what they could liberate from the camps owners. But when they arrived they found it empty. Immediately the men went to rummaging through the camp.

"Looks like there's a lass boss," one of the men said with an evil smile. Gutswine looked over to find the man holding some female clothing and chest wrappings. Gutswine smile along with him. A young lady traveling alone on these waters would make fine company. So his men and he set to waiting for their mystery camper. His crew consisted of twenty hardened pirates and they were notorious for their savagery. This lass had the unfortunate luck of running into them.

"Can I help you all?" suddenly came a voice. The entire crew jumped in surprise to suddenly see a cloaked figure standing among them, just a few feet from the fire. They'd come out of nowhere. But then they settled down when they realized this was the camp's owner. And by the voice they could tell it was indeed a woman. She was holding a bucket now and the fire allowed them to see she was wearing a black hooded cloak and was rather tall. About six feet in height.

"Are you the owner of this camp then lass?" One of Gutswine's men asked.

"Very astute of you," the woman replied curtly. "Now can I help you all?" she asked again.

Gutswine drew his sword and puffed out his chest before approaching her. "Do you know what we are lass?" he asked lowly.

The figure remained silent as their head turned to sweep the crew over. "Judging by your smell and dumb looks, I'd say you were bandits?" she said casually.

The men all bristled at her attitude. "Maybe you should show some respect lass," Gutswine growled out.

"Maybe you should leave before this gets ugly," the woman replied.

The crew was a bit surprised by her boldness. She was severely outnumbered and yet the way she talked to them showed that she saw them as no threat. How could she not be afraid?

"Oh I'm going to enjoy teaching you some respect lass," Gtswine said with a dark smile.

"I was about to say the same thing," the woman said.

As Gutswine and his men were about to take a step forward to grab her the woman suddenly threw the bucket of water onto the campfire, extinguishing it and leaving the camp in utter blackness. The pirates froze before their eyes adjusted to the blackness of the night. But they couldn't make out the woman. She'd simply vanished.

In the next few moments the screams of Gutswine's crew could be heard echoing out into the night as they were picked off one by one. Fear and dread set in as the pirates bumbled around in the darkness and were helpless to fight back.

Until finally only Gutswine remained. He was panicky as he strained his earing to find their attacker. Then he cried out as cold steel pierced his shoulder from behind. He whirled around in an attempt to fight back only to find no one behind him. Then he was struck in the back of his knees. His legs gave out and he sank to the floor. Before he could get back to his feet he felt a knife at his throat. His eyes winded and he dropped his sword as he felt a presence behind him.

"Should have just left," came the voice of the woman.

Gutswine started to break out in cold sweat. "What are you?" he asked.

The woman remained silent for a moment. "I am a whisper. I am a reaper of lives. I am a sower of terror. Your fear is my strength; the darkness is my friend. I am the hunter in the shadows. I am the monster in the night. Mine is the last voice you will ever hear. I. AM. SHINOBI," the woman whispered to him. And then in one motion Gutswine felt her drag the blade across his throat.

And in a few moment his life was gone.

* * *

Arvid washed mugs in his tavern as he simply enjoyed he atmosphere of his establishment. It was a good night and business was good as his customers drank and ate to pass the night and forget about the worries of the day.

Then Arvid heard his door open and looked to see a black cloaked figure enter. They walked right up to the bar and took a seat on the stool after dropping a sack that was over their shoulder to the floor.

"Something I can get you?" he asked his new patron.

"A warm meal would be nice. And some hot water please," the patron, now recognizable as a woman, said politely. He nodded before calling to one of his cooks to cook up a small meal and boil some water. With that he turned around and took in this stranger. She wasn't from around here, which was nothing special since his island was a popular stop for travelers. But what was strange was her accent. While she spoke Norse quite clearly her accent was unlike anything he'd heard. And he knew people from all corners of the archipelago.

"Can I ask you a question sir?" the woman said speaking up. Arvid nodded for her to go ahead. "How far away is Berk from here?"

Arvid raised an eyebrow at this. "Well it's about a week's trip on good waters," he informed her. He was curious as to why this woman wanted to go to Berk. It was in the heart of dragon territory and hardly anyone went there. The Hooligans mostly stuck to themselves. "What business takes you to Berk?" he asked curiously.

"Mine," the woman replied shortly.

"Ah, yes sorry for prying lass," he said. With that he walked away to bring her a plate of cooked salmon with some bread and a mug of hot water. He placed it in front of her and she gave a quiet thank you. With that he walked off to check on his patrons and his barrels of mead in the back.

The woman took out a packet from a pocket beneath her cloak and poured it into the water. Swirling it around a bit she set it down before digging into her meal. She was disappointed to hear that Berk was still a week's trip away. It was important she get there as fast as possible. She'd have to ask the tavern owner if he knew any ship captains willing to take her there. As traveling by a crewed ship would be faster, safer, and better than traveling in her small dingy.

As she ate the door to the tavern was kicked open rudely by a man known as Ukrit the Handsome. As his name implied he was considered quite handsome on this island. Both by his own tribe and travelers. A fact that he took no small amount of pride in and let go to his head. And being the nephew of the islands chief made the boy arrogant, rude, and thinking he was entitled to anything he wanted. A fact not hampered by his cronies always loyally following him around.

As he made his way through the bar and strutted his way forward as if he was Thor himself the other patrons rolled their eyes. He ignored them and came straight up to the bar as he waited for the tavern keeper. He glanced over to his left to see a cloaked person having a meal and sipping some tea.

"Evening stranger," he said casually.

"Evening," they said back. And the voice suddenly very much piqued Ukrit's interest. Because he could tell it was a woman. Ukrit made a game out of charming his way into the bed of every woman who visited the island.

"Haven't seen you here before," he said.

"I'm a traveler who's passing through," was her reply.

"Oh how interesting. My name is Ukrit if you were wondering."

"I wasn't," she said before taking a sip of her drink.

Ukrit narrowed his eyes at her and glared at his boys sniggering behind him. So she was playing hard to get. No matter. He liked a challenge. "Can I buy you some mead then?" he offered.

"I don't drink," she said in rejection.

"So what's that you got there," he pointing to her mug.

"Tea."

"Oh, well I bet it's quite delicious," he said as he started reaching for it. As he statred the woman reached under her cloak and pulled out a knife before stabbing it in the path of his hand. Ukrit yelped and pulled his hand back.

"It is. Now shoo fly, don't bother me," she said rudely.

Ukrit narrowed his eyes at her. "Why so unfriendly then lass? I'm just trying to get to know you," he said shrugging.

"Well I'm not interested in getting to know you," the woman replied. "And I hate men who won't take a hint."

"Oh come on lass. How about you stay with me at my house. You're going to need lodging sine you're a traveler and all. I have plenty of food a warm fire. It will be much better than staying at the dusty old inn," he offered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Almost as soon as his hand touched her shoulder the woman moved. In a flash she grabbed his wrist and gave it a painful twist. Ukrit cried out in pain just as the woman slammed his head into the bar.

Ukrit reeled back as he felt blood gushing from his nose. With a growl he drew a dagger at his belt and his boys did the same. The woman grabbed her dagger from the bar and held it at the ready.

"UKRIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING TROUBLE IN MY TAVERN!" Arvid said coming up to them. Ukrit was about to argue with the man before Arvid shouted to silence him. "I saw what you were doing lad. Now get out of here and learn some respect for ladies before I tell your uncle about this," he warned. Ukrit glared at him before stomping off. But he pause to glare at the woman.

"This isn't over," he whispered in warning. When him and his boys let Arvid turned to apologize to the woman.

"Sorry lass. A little shit he is. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you sir. I was wondering if I could ask you a question though?" she said changing subjects. Arvid nodded. "Do you know any captains I can hire to take me to Berk?" she asked hopefully.

Arvid rubbed his chin in thought. "Well none come to mind, but I have friends at the docks I can ask," he suggested. The woman nodded before reaching underneath her cloak and paying for her meal and giving him an extra coin if he could tell her when he found a ship she could hire. Then she asked for directions to their inn which he gave before she left.

* * *

"Here you are lass. Nice and cozy," said Gail. The old woman in her fifties smiled warmly as she showed their guest to her room. She was a pleasant old woman who loved treating the visitors to her inn well.

"Thank you ma'am. This is just what I need," the younger woman said politely. Then she walked into her room before dropping her bag down on the floor.

"So where are you from if you don't mind me asking lass?" She was curious about her accent. She hadn't hear it before.

"East," was the younger woman's reply.

"Ah I see," Gail said. The woman obviously wasn't too keen on taking about herself. She decided not to push it. "Well I'll let you get settled and you can call me if you need anything," Gail said before shuffling away.

The woman smiled after her. Then she started unpacking and settling in for the night. She was quite tired. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a little girl peeking around the doorway at her. The woman smiled underneath her cloak. She was a cute girl. Chubby face, pigtails, with freckles, and big brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Dacia," suddenly came another voice from the hall. Then an older girl near her twenties came over and grabbed the little girl's hand. "What have I told you about staring at people?" she said to chastise the girl. The little girl pouted and puffed out her bottom lip.

"Sorry about that. Little sisters," the older girl said with a sheepish smile.

"Tell me about it," the cloaked woman said knowingly. With that the older girl led her sister out of the room. The woman closed her door before undressing and flopping down on the bed.

She sighed heavily. Almost eight months and she was nearly at her destination. But would one week be all that was needed to make her too late? She prayed not. The person she care about the most was in danger. And it was her duty to protect them.

"Please be ok Hicca. Just be ok for one more week," she said aloud. She then gave a silent prayer in hopes that she would be ok.

And that she would make it in time.

* * *

**First chapter of the Sequel to Kunoichi's Way. I won;t be updating regularly. But i will be getting started on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Valkyrie**

"I heard she can disappear into the shadows."

"I hear that she can kill you before you even have the chance to scream."

"I heard she can rip out your very soul."

Dagur snorted in annoyance at the whispers of his men. Dagur the Deranged was the former leader of the Berserker tribe. Until his sister usurped him and banished him. Now he was the leader of a motley group of marauders. But he was determined to rise to power someday.

"I heard she's a demon," one of his men whispered.

Dagur rolled his eyes at his men's superstitions. They were speaking of Stoick the Vast's daughter. Ever since her miraculous reappearance and her hand in killing Siver the Scarred she'd become quite the legend. She was called the Dark Valkyrie and said to haunt the waters of the archipelago.

Dagur thought it was all a load of dragon dung. He knew the daughter of Stoick. Hicca was her name and she was a weakling and a runt. There was no way she was as fearsome and deadly as the stories and rumors said.

"Quiet down men. They're all just rumors. I've met the daughter of Stoick the Vast and nearly drowned her once. So believe me when I say she's just a tiny, weak, runt," he said firmly. The men all exchanged glances and decided to drop the subject. Dagur got up from his seat in front of the campfire and made the way to his tent to retire for the night. He flopped down onto his bedroll and started to drift off when a shout in the distance snapped him awake.

Getting up and exiting the tent he saw his mean and standing up and peering in one direction. "What was that?" Dagur demanded.

"I don't know sir. It came in the direction of Uthr's Hognose and his scouts," one of the men said. Dagur growled in annoyance. The men were scouting the island to see if this would make an appropriate base of operation. Drawing his sword he led his men forward to locate the others.

It was eerily silent in the forest. The only sound was the wind rustling the leaves. There was a feeling a men couldn't shake. A feeling that something was watching them.

Or maybe someone.

After walking a hundred yards Dagur and his men came to a clearing where the bodies of their comrades were lying about. The men all swept their gazes over their comrades as they looked for signs of what killed them. Some of them had darts sticking out of the necks. Other had slit throat or stab wounds in the heart and stomach. Some even only had scratches which led them to believe they must have been poisoned.

"Sir," one of the men whispered to get Dagur's attention. When Dagur looked to him he saw the man pointing. Following the man's gaze he saw a strange sight. It was some kind of black fog just hovering in the distance.

"What is that?" one of them asked aloud with fear evident in his voice. Then suddenly the cloud of fog began to move through the trees. It was moving fast and circling around them. They all kept their eyes trained on it. What was it?

"Is it a phantom? Some kind of spirit?" one of the men asked aloud.

"No, it's the fog monster from Breakneck Bog," one of them suggested. They all paled at that. They'd heard of that thing. But what would it be doing here? They were days away from Breakneck Bog. Suddenly they gasped as the cloud began making its way towards them.

The men shook and back away while Dagur held his ground. He wasn't scared of some monster. He held his sword at the ready while drawing his axe form his back. He'd kill this thing.

Then the cloud just suddenly stopped. It remained still as the fog just kept billowing around some unseen mass in the center. The men's hearts all pounded in anticipation as they awaited for something to happen.

And then in a flash of metal something flew out of the fog. It went right passed Dagur's head and buried itself into the neck of one of his men behind him. With a gasp he went down. The other's all stood in shock and stared wide eyed at the fog.

Then in a flurry of metal flashes more metal objects were flung at them. The men all tried to run but whatever was throwing the projectiles had impeccable aim. But it seemed as if the projectiles were purposefully missing Dagur. They flew passed him and didn't touch him even as he stood perfectly still.

"Men, charge the thing," he commanded. The remaining men exchanged glances before giving war cries and charging the mass with Dagur in the lead. The fog rushed to meet them. As Dagur came into contact with it he passed through it without coming into contact with anything. Turning around he noticed that his men were being downed as slashes would suddenly appear on their necks when the fog monster passed by them.

Now even Dagur was starting to get nervous. Maybe it truly was some kind of monster or phantom. When his last men went down from a slashed neck he was turned to flee when he was suddenly pulled of his feet. Glancing back he saw a chain was warped around his right foot.

"Leaving already Dagur? But we haven't even begun to catch up," came voice. Dagur stared wide eyed as he followed the direction of the voice and his eyes stopped at the fog. Suddenly it began to dissipate and lighten as finally a figure stepped forward and into view.

It was a woman. Short and dressed in all black with a mask covering the lower part of her face. Dagur didn't know what to make of her. She called him by name. Did he know her?

"Don't remember your old friend Hicca Dagur?" the woman said.

Dagur's eyes widened in disbelief. That was Hicca? Hicca had just killed all his men? "It can't be," he said shaking his head and refusing to believe it.

"No it's me," Hicca assured him.

Dagur unwrapped the chain around his foot and stood up. "So I guess the rumors are true. You really are the Dark Valkyrie," he said in amazement.

Hicca's face formed into a frown underneath her mask. She hated people calling her that. She wished they would stop.

"So why are you hear Hicca?" Dagur growled out.

"Someone put a bounty on you Dagur. I'm here to take you in so I can collect," Hicca replied.

Dagur remained silent for a moment before his shoulder began to shake and he released his signature laugh. Regaining his composure he wiped away a tear and smirked at Hicca. "Oh good one Hicca. I admit you may have gotten better but there no way you can take me in."

Hicca glared at him. "Ok Dagur. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way," she said putting away her strange sickle and chain weapon before bring her hands together and cracking her knuckles.

Dagur had to applaud her attitude. It was so Viking like. But no way would the runt be able to take him. He didn't know how she did that smoke thing but with her revealing herself she was as good as done.

"I think I choose the hard way," Dagur said as he raised his weapons up. Suddenly a small black blur darted passed him and snatched up his sword. He gaped in shock at his now empty hand before suddenly a blue flash came from the shadows and knocked his axe away. He gaped slack jawed at being unarmed. And by who knows what.

"Oh no, we're gonna do this the old fashioned way. I'm gonna beat you with my bare hands," Hicca said confidently. Dagur glared at her before he charged her with a mad cry, intent on destroying her.

Hicca smiled to herself before rushing to meet him. When they got within swinging distance of each other Dagur threw a punch with his right hand. Hicca merely stepped to the side before grabbing his arm with both of hers and using his momentum she flipped him over and onto his back.

Dagur gasped and gave a slight wheeze as he hit the hard ground before leaping to his feet. He drew a dagger at his belt but before he could use it Hicca kicked it out of his hands. Then Hicca stepped forward before ramming her palm into his nose. He stumbled back and brought his hands to his face in pain. He brought his hands away and looked to Hicca only to find her gone.

"Behind you," suddenly came a whisper at his ear. Dagur whipped around and tried to lash out at Hicca but when he turned around she wasn't there. Wide eyes he searched for her before he turned back around. Then he jumped in surprise as he was met with a right hook to the jaw.

He was damn surprised it actually hurt. But growling he raised his hands up and attempted to fight back. But every time he threw a punch Hicca easily blocked, dodged, and then threw an attack of her own.

This went on for a few more moments as Dagur kept trying to get in a hit, but Hicca was simply too fast for him. Her hands were a blur as she delivered blow after blow. Finally she gave him a kick to the chest that sent him falling back.

Dagur flailed his arms as he suddenly fell down a steep incline he hadn't noticed was there. His body hit rocks, bushes, and trees as he fell down the hill before he finally came to a stop when he fell into a shallow river.

With his head above water he groaned in pain and attempted to clear his head. But suddenly a blow to his chest knocked the air out of him before a strong pair of small hands grabbed him by the throat and shoved his head under water.

He snapped his eyes open to seen Hicca holding him beneath the water. He attempted to pry her off him but she was surprisingly strong for someone her size. And the freezing cold water began to sap his strength. He fought for a few more moments before his vision began to tunnel from the lack of air. With his lungs burning he black out and went still.

Hicca held onto Dagur until he completely stilled. Then she raised him out of the water and examined his face. Listening to his heart she could hear that he was still alive, just out cold. Perfect. She got up and dragged him to the river's edge before throwing his unconscious body down. Then she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled into the night.

After a few second a black mass descended from the sky and landed in front of her. Hicca smiled as her eyes met the toxics green eyes of her companion and friend. Then a weight suddenly settled onto her right shoulder. She glanced over and met the yellow eyes of her other companion.

"Thanks guys. You did great," she said with a warm smile. Her companions growled and huffed in acceptance before she stepped forward and pulled some rope out of her companion's saddle bag.

She quickly tied up Dagur before throwing him over the black dragon's back and then trying his body to the saddle. When she checked the ropes she mounted and directed him into the sky.

"Time to collect our bounty boys," Hicca said with a proud smile.

* * *

The trio had flown all night and the sun was beginning to rise. Hicca smiled to herself as they flew through the open air. They were headed to Berserker Island to turn Dagur over to his sister. She'd had enough of her brother running around and casing trouble while dishonoring the name of their father and placed a bounty on him. So Hicca went after him to collect.

It had been a little over a year since Hicca had returned to Berk. And Hicca had taken to exploring the archipelago while working on a map of unknown islands and discovering new dragons. Despite being gone from home for nearly six years her wanderlust had yet to settle and so Stoick would allow her to travel off Berk and explore, as long as she came back regularly.

Part of the reason being that he was trying to make up for all the years he'd been a bad father. He was glad she was back and their relationship had become infinitely better since her return. Another reason was that Hicca could afford to spend time away from the island, especially since she was no longer the heiress of Berk.

Shortly after her rejoining the tribe the issue of her position as the future leader of Berk was addressed. With her returned and a member of the tribe once more the title of heir was technically once again hers since it was her birthright. But to everyone's surprise, especially Stoick's, she said she didn't want to be the future chief of Berk. Her reasoning being she wasn't the ideal person for it.

Hicca's way of doing things was too different. Her approach to handling conflict was opposite of the Viking way. This was all due to her training in the ninja arts which preferred stealth and dagger over sword and shield. But nevertheless she would help Berk prosper in her own way. But she suggested that there was someone fit to lead who would value and uphold the Viking way while being open to the future and new ideas.

Who was that? Why her amazing boyfriend of course. So with that Ash Hofferson was officially named the heir of Berk and the future chief. Much to the pride of the Hofferson clan who would become the new ruling family once Stoick stepped down. Ash was initially reluctant to take what was naturally Hicca's by birthright but with her encouragement accepted it with pride. Thus leaving Hicca fee time to travel and explore. While doing a bit of free-lance bounty hunting in her spare time.

Not much had changed about her during her stay in Berk. Or her companion the Night Fury known as Toothless. But she had gained a new dragon companion. Resting on her shoulder was her Smothering Smokebreath named Kemuri. He'd been a gift for her 21st birthday from Ash. Her amazing boyfriend had gone all the way to Breakneck Bog and procured an egg to give her as amazingly thoughtful gift that made her adore him more than she thought possible. The small dragon was a stubborn thing to train due to its love of metal. But with patience it became a valued companion and especially useful in concealing her movements during a battle.

Toothless suddenly huffed beneath her to signal Berserker Island coming into sight. With a smile she directed Toothless to it. Circling above the village they were waved down by a few villagers before landing in the village square. Dismounting she looked up to see the tall figure of Dagur's sister, Thora, approaching.

Standing at 5'9 and dressed in armor and her horned helmet Thora had become a powerful leader. She led the Berserker tribe fairly and was doing her best to get them back to what her father Oswald the Agreeable had gotten them.

"Thora," Hicca said.

"Hicca. I see you have something of mine," she said glancing to the unconscious Dagur. Hicca nodded before pulling out her kunai and cutting the roped holding Dagur. He fell to the ground in a heap and suddenly stirred. Before he could fully stand two large Berserkers suddenly were at his side and grabbed him by the arms before forcing him to his knees. He growled at them before he gazed into the face of his sister who was standing over him.

"Hello brother. Good to see you again," Thora said lankly.

"Thora," Dagur spat with hate.

Thora smiled before snapping her fingers. Dagur was dragged off to be imprisoned while he hollered and hurled a string of curses at her and Hicca. Then Thora motioned to a villager standing off to the side, he nodded before coming up with a small chest. He placed it at Hicca's feet before stepping away. Hicca kneeled down to open the chest and smiled when she saw it was full of gold coins and jewels.

"It's the agreed amount as promised," Thora said. Hicca nodded, not believing Thora would double-cross her. Then Thora snapped her fingers again. A Berserker came up to her and handed her a scroll. She gave it to Hicca who unrolled it and scanned its contents. "Because you delivered him in the time you promised I went ahead and drew up this rough draft of a new treaty between our tribes. Additionally there are amendments calling for possible trade agreements," Thora explained.

Hicca nodded and continued to scan it. "You can show that to Stoick and he can make some amendments if he likes and send it back but I'm sure we can come to an agreement," Thora said.

Hicca nodded and with a smile rolled the scroll up before putting it in Toothless' saddle bag. "Well Thora it's been a pleasure. What will happen to Dagur if I might ask?"

"He'll be tried and maybe imprisoned, or hanged, depends on my generosity and his attitude," she said with a shrug. Hicca nodded. Picking up the chest she climbed back onto Toothless' saddle before giving Thora a nod in goodbye. Then she directed Toothless to fly before they smiled back to Berk.

Hicca smiled to herself. Her father would love to hear that she was able to reestablish the peace between the Hooligans and the Berserkers. She was glad she could use her skills to help her people. And she was excited to be heading back home.

She was eagerly looking forward to see her boyfriend.

* * *

It was nighttime on Berk and Ash trudged up the stairs of his home with a groan. He'd begun shadowing the chief who was letting him into the more intricate aspects of running a village. Though the days were long Ash took his lessons seriously and strived to learn all he could about being a good chief. Opening the door to his room he kicked off his boots before removing his cape and his shoulder pads. Then he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Rolling over he stared at the ceiling and thought about the past months since Hicca had been back. He smiled to himself, Hicca and he had been together for almost a year now. And their relationships was going strong. Sure there was the occasional argument and disagreement, but what couple didn't have those. He wished she wouldn't leave so much though. He missed her when she left.

Suddenly a breeze blew through the room. Glancing at his window he saw it was open and with a sigh he got up and went over to close it. But when he did a thought occurred to him. He was sure it hadn't been opened. He turned around with a smile on his face. The open window was a sign signaling the entrance of his wonderful girlfriend. He scanned the room and couldn't see her. Smiling he walked to the other side of the bed. Glancing down he saw a small pair of black boots. Suddenly movement out of the corner caught his eyes and he was tackled onto the bed by a black blur.

Smiling he gazed up into the green eyes of his love.

"Hey sweetie," Hicca said with a smile.

"Hey babe. I missed you," he said before he grabbed her and brought her face to his. He pulled her into an intense kiss. Together they maneuvered themselves so they were at the middle of the bed. Hicca was still on top as she wiggled her tongue into Ash mouth. Ash smiled against her lips before wrapping his tongue around hers and pulling it deeper into his mouth. While he did that he moved his hand down from her face and stopped at her rear. Then with a smile he grabbed two fistfuls of her firm backside, earning a delighted gasp followed by a delicious moan. Ash continued to move his lips against her as he kneaded her supple cheeks in his big hands. He loved her ass so much and gods had he missed it.

Finally after they were sated Hicca pulled away and smiled at him. Then she gave him on last firm peck on the lips before rolling off him and snuggling against him with her head on his chest. Ash smiled and warped an arm around her. Glad to have her back.

"So how was your trip babe?"

"It was good. Found some new islands and did some bounty hunting," she said.

"Oh yeah. Who'd you capture?" asked curiously.

"Dagur," Hicca said causally.

Ash's eyes widened. Before he craned his head to look at her. "Dagur. As in Dagur the Deranged?" he asked incredibly. Hicca nodded. "Gods that's so hot." Hicca giggled and blushed.

"Yeah. So then I turned him over to the Berserkers in exchange for some treasure and a new treaty with our tribe," she added.

"Wow babe that's great. More gold and a new treaty will totally help the tribe," Ash said knowingly.

Hicca nodded. "Yeah, my dad is probably looking the treaty over right now." Ash nodded in agreement. Hicca was definitely using her skills to benefit the tribe. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nah. Just the usual. Your dad has been showing me how to run the tribe and there was a dragon race. I won of course," he said with a chuckle. Hicca chuckled too. "I've been thinking about getting some tattoos though, what do you think?" he asked her.

"I like tattoos. I think you should to it," she told him. Ash nodded. Then Hicca got a mischievous smile on her face. "Did you know I have tattoos Ash?"

Ash's eyes widened. This was intriguing news to him. He swallowed. "Oh yeah? Where?" he tried to asked casually.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hicca said looking him in the eyes ad waggling her eyebrows. Ash frowned at her. This was going to be on his mind all the time now. Deciding to spare him Hicca got on her knees. Then slowly and to Ash's surprise she stripped off her Shozoku. Then went her chainmail shirt followed by her black undershirt. Ash stared wide eyed as Hicca was now on his bed with only her breast bindings on. Dropping her clothing to the floor she laid down on her arms next to Ash. "Give me a massage sweetie. I've been on Toothless all day and I'm sore," she said.

Ash nodded sitting up and sitting at her side. He began to rub her back and shoulders when he noticed the tattoos on Hicca's upper back and near her shoulders. He wondered why he never noticed them before. It was probably because he'd never seen Hicca without a shirt on until now. He ran his fingers over the tattoos that looked like pink flower petals.

"What are these Hicca?" Ash asked.

"They're Sakura petals," she explained. "They're this kind of trees that grow these pretty flowers. I thought they were beautiful so I got them tattooed on me."

Ash nodded. "And where are the others," he asked.

"On my thighs," Hicca said with a smile.

Ash gulped. He really wanted to see those other tattoos. But shaking his head he focused on massaging his girlfriend. He ran his fingers over the skin of her back and his fingers traced the scar on her shoulder, the scar she'd gotten when Siver had shot her with his crossbow and nearly killed her. He was so grateful she hadn't died. Then he moved his hands down to her lower back. He knew how riding for long periods of time could make you sore. Then his fingers started to drift lower and lower until he wasn't on her back anymore.

With a playful smile he cupped and gave her butt a squeeze. "That's not my back sweetie," Hicca muttered.

"I'm not hearing you say stop," Ash replied while he continued to grope her. Hicca simply smiled and let him do what he wanted. And Ash did. Straddling her legs he bent over and started trailing kissed up her back. Everyone making Hicca shiver and giving her goose bumps. Ash ran his hands up her sides drawing circles with his fingertips. Then he began placing light kisses on her shoulder before moving to her upper back.

Lifting herself off the bed she turned her head back to meet Ash for a kiss. It was slow and passionate but Ash's lust had been growing ever since he'd begun to touch her. So with a growl he gripped her by the shoulder before whipping her around onto her back. Hicca was surprised by his bold action but didn't protest. Then Ash lowered himself down onto her and settled himself between her thighs before he pressed his lips against hers. Hicca smiled into the kiss as his tongue grazed her bottom lips. Opening her mouth she allowed Ash to slip his tongue inside.

As their tongues mingled and danced in their mouths the young couple both released a pleasurable groan. Then Ash broke the kiss as he began trailing kisses down her jawline before going straight for Hicca's neck. Ash began to kiss and nip at the flesh of her neck earning moans and gasps hat spurred him on. He wanted to keep hearing her make those delicious noises.

So trailing a hand up her side he stopped at her chest. After a moment of deliberation he cupped her wrapped mound and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hicca gave a sharp intake of breath in surprise. Ash froze, thinking that maybe he'd gone too far but then Hicca moaned in what he knew was a good sign and he continued to lightly squeeze.

Hicca was surprised by Ash's boldness. But surprise gave way to pleasure as he continued to fondle her chest. Hicca's back arched as every squeeze sent jolts of lightening shooting up her spine. Hicca began to pant and whimper as she wiggled and squirmed to get more or her chest into Ash's clever hand. Then Ash reached his free hand down to grope her rear while he began to suck on the pulse point of her neck. Hicca's whole world began to swim and blur as the feeling of Ash touches were threatening to overwhelm her.

At this point Hicca was aware that she should probably stop this. But another squeeze of her breast made the thought flicker away. Hicca became aware of a growing feeling between her legs. Proof of her boyfriend's desire for her. She loved how Ash could make her feel so desirable. So wanted.

But then the nagging thoughts of what this could lead to began to come back. If she didn't stop them they might end up doing…'that'. And as much as she wanted Ash and he wanted her she wasn't ready for 'that' just yet.

Once again Ash's clever hands began crumbling her walls of reason and resistance as his thumb grazed over her nipple, making her moan and writhe and hope he would do it again. When she felt Ash begin to scratch at the edge of her breast bindings she knew she need to stop this now.

But then again, would it be so bad? She trusted Ash with her body and her heart. So would it be so bad to just let him have all of her?

"Ash," Hicca breathed out coming to a decision. Ash unfortunately took it as a signal to keep going. So he began working at the knots in the bindings frantically. Finally Hicca spurred herself into action grabbed at his wrist, forcing him to stop and look her in the eyes. Breathe coming out in ragged pants and her whole body flushing she gave Ash an apologetic look.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to go," she said before gently removing herself from under him. Getting off the bed she collected her clothing and began dressing herself.

"Are you sure. I mean we don't have to do anything," Ash said hurriedly. This was the furthest they'd gone so far and he was thinking maybe he'd pushed her a little too far. "I mean you can just spend the night," he offered.

Hicca put on her Shozoku before turning around and placing a hand over her mouth. "Ash Hofferson. An unmarried man and woman spending the night together? What scandal," she said in mock outrage. Ash just chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, but its late. I got to get home," she said earnestly. Ash sighed in disappointment nodding in acceptance.

Hicca smiled at her loving boyfriend and stepped forward. Reaching up she pulled him down for one last kiss. Then she gave him a smile before going to his window, opening it, and leaping out into the night. Ash came to the window and wasn't surprised to find her nowhere in sight.

"Night babe," he whispered. Then with a yawn he walked over to his bed get some sleep.

* * *

Hicca opened the door to her home and peaked her head in. The hearth of the living room bathed the room in orange light and she made out her father looking over a scroll at the table. Slipping inside she began to make her way upstairs.

"Hicca," Stoick said, stopping her in her tracks.

Hicca released a disappointed breath but came down the stairs. "Hey dad," she said with a smile.

"And where have you been young lady? Don't you know what time it is?" Stoick said sternly.

Hicca frowned at him. "I'm not exactly a little girl anymore dad. I was just with my boyfriend," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Stoick held his stern expression before it faltered. "Aye, you're right. Sorry darling," he mumbled. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him but her reminding him she was no longer a child made him regret missing all her teenage years. There were so many milestones he'd missed. Soon she'd be married and out of the house before he knew it. Suddenly he felt small arms wrap around his neck.

"Sorry daddy. I'll try to come in sooner from now on," Hicca whispered. She could tell she'd hurt him. She hadn't meant to do that. "So what do you think of the treaty?"

"It's very good. Very fair and with the trade agreements Berk will do very well this year," Stoick said with a smile. Then he placed a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you dear," he said in earnest.

Hicca smiled at his praise. She never got tired of hearing him say that. "Hey dad, how about we go on a fishing trip tomorrow?"

"Fishing trip?" Stoick asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Just you and me. I promise I won't go hunting for trolls this time," she said playfully.

Stoick chuckled. "Ok that sounds fine. How about midday?"

"Sounds perfect," Hicca said in agreement. With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek before smiling and walking up the stairs to her room.

No matter how much she loved to travel and explore, with her dad and Ash always waiting for her on Berk, it always felt good to come home.

* * *

**Second chapter. Hiccstrid fluff. They're going strong. Feel free to review and comment and ask questionns if you wish. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drawing nearer**

Dacia walked through the halls of her mother's inn bored out of her mind. The little four year old was avoiding finishing her chores as she looked around for something to do. Dacia was a curious child by nature. Every time a new guest stayed at their inn she would watch them. But their newest guest was probably the most interesting person she'd encountered thus far.

The strange woman spoke funny. She was understandable and her speech was clear but it was the way she talked. Her sister said it was called an 'accent'. Dacia had heard accents from different people who came from different parts of the archipelago but never one like the woman.

Then there were her eyes. She'd caught a glimpse of them the other night. They were strange.

Dacia came to a stop as she was passing by the woman's room. She stared at the door before glancing left and right. Then with a breath she knocked three times. She listened and pressed her ear against the door. She heard nothing inside.

Slowly she pushed the door open. The light from the window illuminated the room. The guest wasn't there. Her room was empty. Dacia got a mischievous smile on her face. She stepped into the room and looked around for anything interesting. Dacia had a bad habit of looking through people's things. She'd seen the woman with a bag the night before. So she darted her head to and fro in search of it.

She couldn't see it anywhere so she assumed it must have been in the chest at the foot of the bed. Her mother provided each guest with a chest to store their belongings when they left their rooms. A key was given to the guest and kept by her mother.

But as she rummaged through her pockets she pulled out a key for this chest. She had always been intending to eventually look through it. So she went to the chest and opened it. Looking inside she saw the bag and pulled it out. She started working at the ties as quickly as she could, excited to discover what lay inside.

"What do we have here?" came a voice behind her. Dacia squeaked in surprise before looking behind her to see the woman standing in the doorway. Dacia remained frozen, unsure of what she should do at being caught red handed.

"Are you looking through my bag little girl?" the woman asked placing her hands on her hips. Dacia remained silent as her eyes remained wide and frightened. The woman stepped forward before kneeling down to gently take the bag.

"You wanna see what's inside?" the woman asked. Dacia remained still. But while she was nervous she was also very curious. So she gave a hesitant nod. The woman reached a hand into her bag. She rummaged through it before pulling out a small object.

"This is called a Daruma doll," the woman explained as she held up a small, red, and round wooden object. She turned it in her hand until Dacia could make out a face drawn on. She giggled at it. It looked funny. "Would you like it?"

Dacia gasped and beamed before nodding her head excitedly. "You can have it if you promise not to look through my bag anymore. Ok?" the woman proposed. Dacia considered it for a moment before nodding in acceptance. And so the woman handed over the wooden doll which Dacia eagerly accepted.

"Dacia!" came a sharp voice from the doorway. Dacia stiffened as her sister stood there frowning at her. "What did I tell you about looking through the guests' things?" she asked sternly. Her sister looked at the other woman apologetically. "I'm very sorry ma'am."

The woman chuckled under her cloak. "It's ok. She just curious is all," she said with a shrug.

Her sister smiled gratefully. "You don't have to give her that ma'am," she pointed out. Dacia flinched and held her new doll protectively.

"Nah. It's alright. It's said to bring good luck anyway," the woman said gently. Dacia smiled gratefully and hugged her doll lovingly.

"Thank you ma'am. Now come on Dacia. Leave our guest alone," she said beckoning for her sister to come. Dacia complied and got up before walking to her sister. She gave the woman one last smile before following her sister out of her room.

The woman smiled after her. She'd intended to give the doll as a gift to Hicca. But the little girl was so cute. With a sigh she laid down on her bed. She'd left her room to speak to the man owning the tavern. Luck seemed to favor her as a ship captain would be arriving tomorrow who would be heading in the direction of Berk for his next stop.

She was told he was a reasonable man who would likely agree to take her to Berk since it wasn't too out of the way of his next destination.

She sighed, she would be headed to Berk tomorrow. Hopefully she would make it in time.

* * *

Hicca woke up early the next morning before heading to Gobber's shop to get in some work before she went fishing with her dad. As she walked through the village he people would wave and welcome her back warmly. She smiled and waved back. She was a very well respected member of the community now. Something she would never tire of.

Coming into the shop she was greeted by Gobber. "Well, well, if it isn't the dark jewel of Berk," he said cheerily. Hicca smiled and chuckled. That was one of her nicknames now. She liked it much better than Dark Valkyrie.

After a bit of catching up Gobber directed her to some swords she could sharpen and axe handles to replace. Hicca nodded before taking of her vest and slipping on her apron. Then she got to work as Gobber hobbled into another part of his shop to work on other things.

Hicca smiled and hummed to herself as she sharpened swords to a razor sharp degree and fixed some axe handles. When she was done she went to her own personal office and pulled out her own personal projects and got to work on those. She worked on them for a few hours, melting cooling steel and tweaking the mechanisms until a welcome visitor walked in.

"Hey babe," Ash said with a warm smile.

Hicca smiled back before stepping forward and onto her tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well Stoick cut our lessons early today so I'd thought I'd stop by to see you. Plus I thought maybe you'd want to go on a date today," he offered.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I can't. Me and my dad are going fishing later. That's probably why he let you off early," she explained.

Ash sighed in light disappointment but nodded in acceptance. "So I've noticed you been working on something intently lately. What is it?" he asked curiously.

Hicca's eyes sparkled in excitement before she turned and presented him what looked like a hilt of a sword.

"A sword hilt?" he asked curios.

Hicca smirked before pressing a button. In the next moment a blade popped out. Ash flinched in surprise before looking over it curiously. The blade was weird. It was hollow. "Strange sword babe," he commented.

"It's not done yet. But I'm going to call it Inferno. I got this idea to use Nightmare saliva to light in on fire and Zippleback gas and a flint on this end to ignite them," she explained. Ash smiled as he saw her eyes glint with excitement. He loved this look in her eye when she got really into something.

"Really babe, a flaming sword? Why does it need to be on fire? It's a sword," Ash said shaking his head playfully.

Hicca frowned before sticking her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous. Once it's done I'll have a flaming sword and you won't," she huffed. Ash shrugged and chuckled.

"I was also working on a wing suit for solo gliding," she added.

"That sound like a great idea," he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you like it?" Hicca asked offended.

"I don't know. Maybe because it sound a little crazy. And dangerous," he pointed out.

"Mayumi would have loved it," Hicca mumbled under her breath.

Lastly she pulled out a strange looking sword. She presented it to Ash who accepted it. It was weird. There who no hilt. Only a circle ring at the end. And looking closely he noticed the blade was actually four blades. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow curiously. Hicca smiled before taking it back.

Holding the ring in one hand she activated the mechanism, making the four blades separate until Ash saw that it was now a giant shuriken.

"I'm was thinking about calling it the Demon Wind Shuriken. Or the Windmill of Shadows. What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

Ash though about it for a moment. "You're terrible at names babe," he finally said.

Hicca gaped at him before collapsing the shuriken. She puffed out her bottom lip in a pout. "No I'm not," she grumbled.

"You named a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, Toothless," Ash pointed out.

Hicca pouted some more. "I thought it was cute," she mumbled. Ash chuckled.

"So how long are you going to stay before you head out again?" he asked.

Hicca thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I was thinking three weeks," she said with a shrug.

"I think you should stay four months," Ash countered.

Hicca mulled it over. "Nah." Ash frowned before stepping forward. Grabbing her y the shoulders he pulled her forward and bent down to kiss her.

Pulling away from the kiss he looked into her dazed face and goofy smile. "Two months then," he proposed. As it looked like Hicca was going to think it over he kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss and he knew he had her. Pulling away she nodded with a dazed expression.

Ash smiled at his victory. Then he backed her up until she bumped against a worktable. Grabbing her behind her thighs he lifted her onto it as he began to kiss her deeply. Hicca responded fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close.

"OH NO!" came a voice. The couple stiffened before Ash pulled away. They both turned to see a very unamused Gobber. "OH NO NO NO NO NO NO! This is a place of business. Now get you!" he said shooing Ash and shoving him out the door. Ash turned to give Hicca one last smile and a wave before he was gone. Gobber turned back to her with a scowl.

"Way to kill the mood Gobber," Hicca said dryly.

"This isn't the place for you kisses and snuggle time. You want to do that go somewhere else. Now get to work," he said gruffly before hobbling away.

Hicca smiled after mentor. Then she turned to find some things to do to help him out. Eventually it was midday and her father came to get her for their little activity of the day. And together hey set out into the woods, heading to the river to do some fishing.

They opted to leave their dragons so it would just be the two of them. Though their relationship was much better than it had ever been it was still a little awkward between them. They were getting better but a decade's worth of ignoring and being ignored separated them as did her six year absence.

But they still loved each other with all their hearts and wouldn't have asked for a better family.

* * *

"You cheated," Hicca whined as she followed after her father back to the village. They'd spent hours fishing and they decided to have a fishing contest. The winner would be the one with the biggest fish. They spent the next hour of so catching the biggest fish they could.

Just before they decided to call it a day Hicca reeled in a huge one. She smiled up at her father smugly, thinking she'd just won. But with a smirk Stoick held her gaze and yanked on his rod. Pulling in a whopper that dwarfed her fish. Hicca was dumbstruck.

Stoick bellowed out in laughter as he carried their hall back home. "Don't be so disappointed dear. No one has ever beaten your old man in a fishing contest," he said patronizingly.

Hicca frowned and grumbled. "I'll win next time," she said with conviction. Stoick looked over his shoulder and smiled. He liked the sound of a next time. He treasure every moment he spent with his daughter now. He wasn't going to miss another second of it. Though he did wish she wouldn't leave the village so much. But while she was out she would do things for the village. Usually she would do favors for the others tribes, gathering debts, and strengthening alliances.

"Dad do you hear that?" Hicca suddenly said. Stoick turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Hicca was staring intently at something to the right of them. He turned and all he saw were some bushes. Hicca crouched and stalked forward. Stoick did the same. Peering over some bushes they saw a boar. A huge one.

"Look at the size of that thing," Hicca said in amazement.

"Aye," Stoick whispered in agreement as she watched the thing graze.

"I say we kill it and take it back to the village," Hicca proposed. Stoick looked at her in surprise but smiled at the confident look in her eye. Hicca stared whispering a plan and he nodded in agreement. So taking some rope Hicca snuck off, disappearing into the foliage. Stoick turned to watch the boar intently as he waited.

After a few minutes Hicca was perched above the boar in a tree. Taking the rope in both her hands she leapt down and onto it back. It squealed in surprise before Hicca looped the ripe over I mouth, keeping it shut. The boar bucked ad kicked in an attempt to throw her off but she held tight. Tugging on the rope she got it to charge wildly in the direction of her father.

Right as they reached the tree line Stoick jumped out and punched the boar right between the eyes with all his strength. In an instance the boar was down. Hicca leapt off its back as it went down before rushing to it with her kunai drawn and slitting its throat.

"HAHA, well done Hicca," Stoick laughed out as he ruffled her hair. She smiled wide at his praise. Soon they carried it back to the village. Or Stoick did. With the size of the boar they shared it amongst the villagers while Stoick spoke of Hicca's excellent hunting skills.

Hicca smiled to herself. Happy to have her father speak so proudly of her.

This is what she'd always wanted. To make him proud of her.

And now she finally had.

* * *

"Look at you," a Berserker guard sneered at Dagur from behind the bars of his cage. Dagur was in a cell awaiting his execution at first light tomorrow. He would be receiving the blood eagle for his crimes. "The great Dagur the Deranged. You're such a disgrace to your father," the guard spat at him.

Dagur scowled and glared at the wall in front of him. This was all Hicca's fault. That little bitch. Dagur was furious at the thought that she'd could have beaten him. He was furious that the little girl he knew as a child could have become so strong. And she was responsible for his shamely demise.

Rage and anger boiled inside of him. What he wouldn't give for revenge.

Suddenly from outside his cell he heard the sound of a grunt. He glanced over his shoulder to find the guard no longer there. Raising an eyebrow he stood before walking over to the doors of his cell. He glanced out into the dimly lit halls of the prison. Suddenly it was empty. Where were the guards?

"Konichiwa, Dagur-san," came a voice from the somewhere in the shadows. Dagur looked around. Trying to find the origin of the voice.

"Who's there?" he asked curiously.

"A friend," the voice said.

"I don't have friends," Dagur said lowly.

The voice chuckled in the darkness. "Neither do I. I've come to offer you something," the voice said.

"And what would that be?"

"Freedom. And chance for revenge against the one who helped put you here," the voice offered.

"Hicca," Dagur spat.

"Precisely. I too want revenge on her. But as you can probably tell from my accent I'm not from these waters. But you know them. And I hear you have friends…allies that can help."

"And what if I refuse?" Dagur asked.

"Then I leave you to rot in here," the voice replied. "So what will it be Dagur-san? Die in chains or a fee man?"

Dagur thought it over. "Well I guess I have no choice," he said with a shrug. He waited for a response from the darkness. Then from the celling a red shape dropped into view. Slowly it rose into the shape of a person. The person dressed in red came forward, a key ring in his hand. Dagur noticed what he was wearing. It was strange.

Slowly the man came and unlocked the door before opening it. Dagur looked this man up and down. He arched an eyebrow. The man was small. Maybe 5'8 in height. And his eyes were a strength shape and he wore a red mask over his lower face.

"Greeting Aibou," the man said with a slight bow.

"So what do I call you then?" Dagur asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The man looked up into his eyes and smiled. And evil and ark smile that promised destruction and death.

"My name is Daigo."

* * *

**Dun dun dun**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ones Who Care**

Gail and her daughters waited downstairs for their guest. They'd been informed that she would be leaving today and they wanted to say farewell and give her a gift. Dacia had shown her mother what the kind woman had given her. A strange doll that the little girl absolutely loved and was said to bring good luck. She didn't know what to make of the strange thing but let her daughter keep it.

Finally they heard footsteps before their guest descended down the stairs. Her pack was over her shoulder and her cloak and hood was up. The woman paused at the bottom of the stairs and stared at them.

"Oh. Hello," she said warmly.

"Morning lass. So you're heading out today?" Gail asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes ma'am. I have to go meet up with the captain of the ship I'm hiring," she explained.

Gail nodded in understanding before stepping forward. "Well we just wanted to say thank you for you patronage. And we'd like to give you something for my daughter's doll," she said with a smile.

"That's really not necessary," the woman said politely.

"No. But we insist," Gail said as she pulled out some new boots from behind her back. "I've noticed that yours look a little…well," she said looking down at the woman's boots.

The woman followed her gaze. Her boots were on their last legs. No surprise considering all the walking she'd had to do over her journey. With a small sigh she accepted the boots. "Thank you ma'am," she said with a smile. Sitting on the floor she pulled of her old ones before slipping on the new pair.

Gail and her daughters smiled as the woman slipped on her boots. Suddenly they heard their door open. They all turned to see Ukrit walk in. And behind him were nine of his lackeys. Big, burly, armed, and looking in a foul mood.

"Ukrit. What are you doing here?" Gail asked with a scowl.

"This doesn't concern you woman. This is between me and her," he said glaring at the woman who stood up.

"Don't you go bringing trouble into my inn Ukrit. Don't make me get your uncle," Gail warned. Ukrit glared at her. And with a sneer he drew a sword on his back and sliced at a vase on a small table, shattering it easily.

Gail and her daughter's flinched. "Go get him then," he said lowly.

Gail glared. She knew Ukrit was a bully but he might seriously hurt the woman. She was about to step forward to tell him off when the woman spoke up.

"Its ok ma'am. Why don't you go get the chief? Take your daughters too. I can handle this," she said. Her voice was confident and firm. Gail was slightly surprised. How could she not be scared? But for her childrens' safety she grabbed her daughters and rushed them out of the house. She immediately headed to find their chief.

Inside, the atmosphere was silent. Ukrit and his men glared at the woman. But she didn't seem to shrink at all under their gaze.

"You think you're so clever then woman," Ukrit snarled.

"I have my moments," the woman said with a shrug.

"Well then, if you don't want us to hurt you, you're gonna do what we tell you," he said dangerously.

"And that would be?"

"Get naked. And get on your knees," he demanded. His men all chuckled darkly. Oh yes, that would be fun. They looked to the woman to see how she'd react.

"Aww. Are you all that desperate to see a woman's body?" the woman cackled, a smirk evident in her voice. Then she swept her head around the room. "Only ten of you? Shame," she said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. What did she mean? Then the woman looked up, allowing her eyes to be seen under her hood. They looked into her eyes and were met with a blazing icy blue. Her eyes held no fear. Not a flicker of doubt. They actually seemed to radiate excitement. Everyone grew slightly unnerved.

"You won't be nearly enough to satisfy me."

* * *

Chief Ulfr marched toward Gail's inn in annoyance. His good for nothing nephew was causing trouble yet again. The damn kid was so bloody arrogant. He had to scold him and treat him like a child. Behind him trailed some of his men and Gail. She said that one of her guests was in danger. Apparently they'd done something to injure his nephew's pride and he was seeking petty vengeance.

Reaching Gail's home he pushed the door open. "Ukrit you good for nothing lad! What did I tell you about causing—" he paused as he took in the scene before him. "Trouble," he breathed out.

All around him Ukrit's friends were scattered about the room. They were unconscious. Laying around the room, groaning, bleeding and bruised.

"Spread out. Find Ukrit," Ulfr demanded. His men complied. Furniture al around the inn was broken as the men had been slammed through it. He looked around with Gail until they came to the counter. On it was a few small sacks of gold and a note. Ulfr picked it up and read it. Then he handed it to Gail.

Gail took it and scanned it contents.

_Dear Gail-sama,_

_I apologize for the mess and broken furniture. I hope this gold will cover the damages. Thank you for the boots and take care. _

Gail smiled and looked at the bags of gold. It would cover any damages. What a kind woman she was. Still, she was surprised that one woman could fight and apparently beat 10 armed men.

"ULFR!" came a shout from his men. They followed the voice until they were in the dining room. And there on the table was Ukrit. He was slumped over the table and his pants and trousers were pulled down. And sticking out from where the sun don't shine was…

"OOOOHHHHHH" Ulfr and the men all winced and hissed in unison as they looked at the broom. "She shoved it right up his—"

* * *

"So this should cover it right?" the woman asked captain Haddr as she showed him her bags of gold.

Haddr looked them over and did some internal calculations. "Yes ma'am. This should cover it nicely," he said with a smile.

"Good then," the woman said with a nod. "Can you tow my boat too?" she asked as she pointed to a small dingy in the water. Haddr nodded and shrugged. Then he ordered his men to tie a line to it.

"So it will be about five to six days before we reach Berk," he informed her. She nodded in understanding. "What takes you there if I might ask?"

"Family. I'm going to see my little sister. I haven't seen her in quite some time. I'm very excited," the woman said fondly.

Haddr accepted her answer and ordered his men to set sail.

* * *

Hicca smiled to herself after a long day of good work. She stepped out from the forge and stretched her arms. Today was a nice day. The sun was shining and the people of Berk were going about their business. She was going to go see Ruffnut so they could do each other's braids.

As she started along her way to the Thorston residence something stopped her.

"Hey there," came a voice. Hicca turned to see Ash step out of the shadows of an alley.

"Oh hey sweetie," she greeted with a smile. Ash didn't smile back. He stared at her, his gaze boring into her face. Hicca started to feel the heat rushing to her cheeks under his intense gaze. Then slowly Ash began to stalk forward.

Ash was giving her 'the look'. One that turned her to jelly on the inside and putty in his hands. As he got closer she backed up until she was pressed up against a house. She looked up at Ash and she knew she was blushing.

"And where were you headed?" he asked casually as he leaned over her, very much in her personal space.

"Uh…I was…uh…" Hicca stuttered out. She always found it funny how Ash could reduce her back into the same stammering 14 year old girl she once was. She gulped nervously. "Oh I was just gonna go see Ruffnut," she finally breathed out.

Ash continued to stare at her. His face smooth. Then his mouth twitched up into a small smile. He placed his right hand on the wall on left side of her head and leaned down. "Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" he asked her.

Hicca's knees started to tremble as she pressed herself against the house as much as she could. The way Ash was looking at her was making her weak. His eyes…they were just so hungry, so predatory, and so hot. He wanted her. She was like a rabbit and he was a hungry wolf. He wanted to eat her. To devour her.

And it gave her the chills.

"But…but…but I…braids," she started to babble.

"Hicca," Ash said to stop her. She looked up at him through her lashes. With a smirk he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You're not going to see Ruffnut," he said in a low husky voice.

Hicca swallowed and shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear. It wasn't a command. Simply a statement of fact. He had her. He knew it. And now she was powerless to stop him from having his evil way with her.

"Ok," Hicca breathed out in defeat.

* * *

A few minutes later Ash and Hicca burst through the back door of his house. He was holding Hicca in his arms while she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips were locked together in passionate hungry kisses as Ash carried her through his home.

They both knew they were acting like hormonal teenagers by constantly making out, but they didn't care. With Hicca's six year absence they'd missed out on six years' worth of potential make out sessions. So they were just making up for lost times.

Being careful of his furniture Ash expertly maneuvered them through the house before laying Hicca down his couch and laying on top of her. Ash brushed his tongue against her bottom lip for entry. Hicca allowed it by opening her mouth. With his tongue inside her mouth they groaned in pleasure as they sensually dueled.

Then Ash pulled away as he started kissing his way down her cheek and jawline. As he reached her neck he was met with an obstacle. He growled at the offensive barrier that was her scarf. Hicca immediately ripped the scarf off her neck and threw it to the floor. Leaving her eager flesh exposed and at Ash's mercy.

With his target clear Ash hungrily bit and nibbled at her skin while planting kisses. Hicca gasped at the feeling and squeezed her eyes shut against the waves of pleasure. She loved what Ash did to her. The thing he could make her feel were incredible.

Moving downward he kissed her throat. Then with his right hand he started working at the button on her tunic. Hicca smiled as he deftly opened a few buttons. Pulling her tunic aside he nipped at her collar bone. Earning a moan from Hicca spurred him on. He kissed along her collar bone until he moved to her shoulder. He planted kisses on that earning a smile and a giggle as his facial hair tickled her.

Slowly Ash's left hand began drifting to her midriff. Slowly he slid it under her tunic and rubbed her stomach. Hicca shuddered and took a sharp intake of breath. Goosebumps broke out over her skin and he began to drift his hand upwards. He trailed his hand upwards and traced his fingers over his ribs.

He did it too agonizingly slow for Hicca's taste. She knew where he was really headed. And she was anxiously waiting for his hand to get there.

Ash didn't disappoint as he brought his hand to her chest and cupped her wrapped breast.

"Ahhh…mmmmm," Hicca moaned out as she bit her lip lightly. Ash smiled as he continued to gently squeeze. He was amazed by how soft her chest was. He just loved the feeling of it in her hand.

Then he moved his mouth until it hovered at her ear. He licked her lobe before whispering into her ear.

"Tell me you're mine," he breathed out. Hicca wasn't really coherent enough to form words at the moment. Her mind was too focused on his hands. Noticing this he stopped squeezing. Hicca whimpered in disappointment and wriggled her chest to try and get him to continue.

"Tell me."

Vikings in general were a very possessive people. And Ash was no exception. And his possessiveness extended to Hicca. She was his. She belonged to him. But not as a possession of course. She wasn't an object. He just hated when other men talked to her with anything other than idle chit chat. He would be tempted to throw his axe at anyone who would openly flirt with her too.

She was just…his. And he was hers. He wouldn't deny that he belonged to her. They belonged together.

Hicca didn't really mind Ash's possessiveness. Hicca grew up thinking no one would ever want her. So she loved that there was someone who did. Even if Ash went a little alpha male every now and then.

Taking her hand she reached under her shirt and grabbed his wrist. Then slowly he moved his hand so his palm was on top of her breast. Then she looked into his eyes.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours. I'll always be yours," she whispered as she pressed his hand down onto her breast and squeezed it lightly. With a smile of his own he squeezed gently, kneading her breast with his palm.

Hicca's back arched as lightning shot up her spine.

Hicca raised her arms above her head. Exposing as much of her chest as possible. Ash noticed this and brought his other hand to her other breast.

"Mmmmm," Hicca moaned as she bit her lip to try and silence herself. Ash looked into her face as he massaged her breasts. Taking note of what things earned what facial features. He was loving this. He loved learning about what drove Hicca wild.

Suddenly Hicca turned to look into his eyes. With a smile she reached her hand down and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Smiling Ash pulled is hands away. Hicca whined a little at his absent hands. But she stared as Ash began taking his shirt off. Almost in slow motion he started pulling it over his head.

Just when she could make out the lines and contours of his abs a knock cut through the atmosphere.

"Ash sweetie, are you in there?" came the voice of Ash's mom. With a gasp Hicca shoved Ash off of her. He fell to the ground with a yelp before leaping to his feet. Hicca began frantically buttoning up her tunic while Ash ran to his door.

"Hello sweetie," his mother called out as she began to enter his home.

"Mom wait!" he cried. But she was already inside. He stood there embarrassed as his mother looked passed him.

"Hmmm. I thought I heard someone else. Must be getting old," his mother said with a shrug. Ash raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him. The room was empty. Not even Hicca's scarf was on the ground. He was always amazed how she could just vanish without a trace of ever having been there.

"So mom. What's up?" he asked his mother.

"Oh nothing sweetie I just thought I'd bring you something to eat," she said holding up a small basket.

"Mom you didn't have to do that. I could have just gone to the hall. Or Hicca would've cooked for me," he said trying to get her to leave. He still very much wanted to continue what they had been doing.

Ash's mother wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Oh what does she know about cooking? She lived in that strange land all those years," his mother said scoffing.

"Mom, Hicca's a great cook. Something you'd know if you would agree to have dinner with her," Ash pressed. He took the basket from her and placed it on the kitchen table.

His mother rolled her eyes. "So anyway sweetie I also wanted to talk to you about a friend in the Meathead tribe. She had a daughter about your age—" she began.

"Mom!" Ash said sharply. He then softened his face and tone. "I already told you mom. You don't need to look for a wife for me anymore. I'm with Hicca now and—"

"Oh I know sweetie. But are you sure you want to marry her? I mean she's just so…odd," his mother began.

"Hicca is a good woman mom. She's an excellent Viking girl and would make anyone a fine wife," Ash argued in Hicca's defense. If it were anyone else he'd have punched them out. But this was his mom.

"But she's **not **wife material for you Ash. You're the future chief and you can have—."

"Mom please," Ash said interrupting her. He looked at his mother pleadingly, begging for her to stop the conversation. Then a breeze caught his attention. He turned to see his kitchen window open.

"Was that always open?" his other asked curiously.

Ash sighed. It wasn't. It meant Hicca had just left. And she'd heard everything his mother had said.

_Great,_ he thought to himself in exasperation.

* * *

Hicca walked back to her home in a sullen mood. She'd heard everything Ash's mother said about her. It wasn't that his mother disliked her. She just didn't think she was worthy of Ash. And that made her heart clench.

Though Hicca was truly glad to have come home and felt she truly had a place among her people now, she was still what she'd always been. An oddity. At first it stemmed from being weak. Hicca wasn't weak now. She could hold her own with anyone in the village now. But even her strength stemmed from a different source. It was strange.

Hicca was forever odd for things she couldn't help. She was small. At least in Japan she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Only at second glance did people realize she wasn't from Japan originally.

These dark thoughts would occasionally plagued Hicca. She hated them. They burned and stabbed her heart and soul. And it made her wonder. Was she loved or was she just…tolerated. Everyone loved hero after all. No one would mistreat a hero.

Those thoughts would make her mind go to a darker place. One that she unfortunately couldn't deny. If she hadn't tamed a dragon killed the Red Death she would still be hated, unwanted, and unloved. She wouldn't have anything. Not her father's love, not her peoples' respect, no friends, and not even Ash. And it broke her heart.

Entering her room she flopped down onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling a released a sad sigh. She hugged herself for comfort. It was times like this when Hicca really missed Japan. Because in Japan was Mayumi. Her big sister.

She missed her very much. Mayumi had been the person to show Hicca the affection she hadn't received in years. It was Mayumi with whom she discovered she loved hugs. It was Mayumi who raised her and taught her how to be a strong woman. It was Mayumi who'd convinced Hicca of her self-worth. It was Mayumi who'd convinced Hicca that she was beautiful.

She wanted desperately to go to Japan and visit her. But the distance was simply too great. With a two month trip there, whatever time she spent visiting, and a two moth trip back she'd be gone for almost a third of a year. Maybe more. And her father wasn't eager to let her be gone that long after her six year absence. And Hicca had given up some of her freedom now that she was a member of the tribe once more. It meant she answered to her father.

With a sigh she got up and looked down at her body. Her tiny body. She ran her hands over her hips. They were slim and bony. Not the 'birthing hips' Ash's mother spoke of when she talked about future grandchildren.

Then there was her height. She wasn't tall and huge like the strong and proud Valkyries who stood beside the husbands.

Then she looked own at her chest. She wondered if Ash really liked them. She wondered if Ash would have preferred her more if she were a more normal looking Viking girl. And she was sort of betting he did. He never even looked at her before after all. And she would never have turned his head in the past.

Slowly she took off her shirt and looked down at herself. Tears started coming to her eyes. It wasn't her fault she was like this. This was just how she was born. Why did Ash's mother hate her for things she couldn't help?

"Hicca?" suddenly came Stoick entering her room.

Hicca immediately clutched her shirt to her chest as he blinked the tears away. "DAD!" She shrieked. "Don't you knock?"

Stoick spluttered in embarrassment before excusing himself from the room. Then he knocked after Hicca manage to get her shirt on. She opened the door for him and allowed him to enter.

"Did you want something dad?" she grumbled still slightly embarrassed.

"No. I was just coming to check up on you," he said. Hicca cocked he head to the side. "I noticed you looked a little down on the way back to the house," he explained.

Hicca was touched by his concern. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it. "It's nothing," she mumbled.

But Stoick wasn't convinced. Walking to her bed he took a seat and looked at her. Letting her know he was listening. Stoick was trying to be a better father. And he knew that meant listening to her. Not just letting her deal with her problems by herself like he used to. "I'm listening dear," he said earnestly.

Hicca held his gaze and sighed in defeat. "I don't know dad. It's just…do you ever wish I was a normal Viking girl?"

Stoick mulled her question over. Then with a cough he rubbed his hands together nervously. "I won't lie Hicca. I used to," he admitted. Hicca felt her heart wither. She knew that already but it still hurt. "But that was mostly because i wanted you to be safe. To be strong and survive. But I don't wish that anymore," Stoick added quickly.

Hicca looked up at him. Searching his face for the truth. Getting up Stoick walked to the window and opened it. Gesturing with a hand for her to look out. She came over and did. She saw her people. Happy and smiling with their dragons. And it warmed her heart.

"No ordinary Viking girl could do this. No, it took someone extraordinary," he said warmly while looking to her. Hicca smiled gratefully. He father's words chasing away the darkness in her heart.

"Dad?" she said softly. He looked to her and nodded. "Is it ok I head out for a week or two tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Stoick sighed. He was glad he cheered her up a little. But Hicca was still hesitant to completely open up to him and let him in. He couldn't blame her. So he smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Just don't be gone too long dear," he whispered.

Hicca nodded in acceptance. With a pat on the shoulder he left the room.

Hicca watched him go before going to her bed. She just needed to get away for a day or two. Just until she could get out of her slump.

She'd say bye to ash tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Ash got up and was determined to find Hicca and apologize for his mother's words. While he loved his mom he wished she would approve of Hicca. But no matter how many good thing he would say about her she just didn't seem to like her. It was always something. His father said that she was just being a mom. And that meant no woman was good enough for her son.

While he appreciated that he had no doubt Hicca was good enough for him. Hel, if anything she was too good for him. Hicca could now have anyone on Berk or among her allies if she wanted. That's why he was so territorial with her and hated when other men spoke to her.

She was beautiful. A great warrior, even better than himself. He'd yet to beat Hicca in a fight. Every time they sparred he would be beaten by her strange but effective style. He'd asked her to teach him her style but she refused saying it was forbidden to teach an outsider the fighting style of her ninja clan. Though disappointed he backed off. But he managed to get better on his own just by fighting her. His reflexes had gotten faster, his moves edgier, his style more precise and refined.

Still didn't help him beat her though. But that was partially because almost every time they fought it turned into a make out session. So no winner was really determined.

Fully dressed he headed to his front door. Opening it he was surprised to see Hicca standing there. Her hand was outstretched like she'd been reaching for his door knob.

Overcoming his surprise he smiled at her. "Hey babe. I was actually just about to go look for you."

Hicca smiled back at him. That when he noticed something. She was in her ninja outfit. She hardly ever wore it unless she was heading out on a trip. He raised an eyebrow and looked into her eyes. "Are you leaving babe?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd head out for a little trip. Maybe for a week or two," Hicca explained casually.

Ash frowned. He wasn't happy to hear that at all. "I thought you said two months babe," he reminded her.

"Well you know me," Hicca said jokingly. "I was just coming to say bye. So I'll see you later and I'll be back soon," she said hurriedly. Then she quickly stepped forward and gave him a peck on the lips before turning to leave.

But Ash wasn't having that. He grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her. "This is about what my mom said isn't it?"

Hicca remained silent. "No. I just need to go," he mumbled weakly.

"You're lying Hicca," Ash stated. "We promised we'd be honest with each other."

"It's really nothing Ash," she mumbled again. She hadn't looked at him.

"Don't just leave Hicca. Don't just run away from me," Ash pleaded as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. "Please Hicca, talk to me," he begged.

Hicca released a shaky breath and nodded against his chest. Smiling at his small victory Ash picked her up bridal style and brought her into his home.

* * *

Hicca sat in Ash's lap as she stared into space, lost in her own pensive thoughts. She didn't know where to begin with Ash. Opening up was still hard for her. As a kid no one cared about what she had to say so she'd become used to bottling it up.

"Hicca. Where'd you go," Ash whispered into her neck. He gave her a gentle kiss, hoping to pull her out of this mood. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to see her smile. He loved her smile the best.

With a shaky breath Hicca got up and took a couple steps away from him. She swallowed and breathed nervously as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"I don't know if I belong here Ash," Hicca finally said.

Ash raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat. "Why?"

"Because I'm still me," Hicca said bitterly. "I'm still a runt. An oddity. I'm tired of being odd and weird and strange," she said as frustrated tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hicca," Ash said as he tried to think of the words to help.

"It's not my fault I'm like this," she spat gesturing to herself. "I didn't ask to be small," she said miserably. "Sometimes its just feels like I'm tolerated. All because of what I did when I tamed Toothless and killed the Red Death…but where would I be without having done those things?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'll tell you where. Back where I used to be. I'd still be a runt. A screw up. And I'd have nothing," she said. Then she turned to look at him. She met his eyes as hers were wet with unshed tears. "Not even you. You never even looked at me," she said turning away and hugging herself.

Scars never really healed. They simply faded over time. And the emotional scars on Hicca's heart were no exception. Ash's heart clenched with guilt at knowing he'd put some of those scars there. It killed him to know he'd hurt the woman he loved so much. If he could he'd punch his younger self in the face and tell him to not be such a little asshole he would. But he couldn't take back what he did. He could only help her push passed it now.

He stood up and walked a few steps toward her. But as he did she took a step away. It hurt but he didn't blame her. "Hicca I'm sorry for what I did to you. What the village did to you. If I could take it back I would. You know that right?" he asked her desperately.

Hicca remained motionless before nodding.

"I never looked at anyone Hicca. I was so blind to everything but my goal that I didn't see you," Ash began. "But I see you now. And I'll never look away from you again," he finished firmly.

Hicca mulled over his words. They helped. They made her feel slightly better. But she had to know something.

"Ash…do you ever wish I looked like a normal Viking girl?" she asked looking to him.

Ash cocked his head to the side a little bit in surprise. Was she serious? Did she not see how badly he wanted her? Did she not see what she did to him? Ash didn't know how he ever kept his hands off her during the day.

"I like you just the way you are Hicca," he said firmly.

Hicca could hear he was telling the truth by his steady heartbeat. It made her feel better.

"So you don't wish I was taller?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. Because then I couldn't do this," Ash said as he came forward. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close until she was against his chest. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head. "See? A perfect fit."

Hicca smiled to herself. She liked this too. How she seemed to fit so snuggly against him. "And that's not all," he said as he turned her around. He held her gaze and he brought his finger up and brushed them against her lips. "I love your lips because they're a perfect match to mine," he said warmly.

Hicca smiled and blushed. She could feel Ash words warming her heart.

"And I love your eyes," he said pressing his forehead against hers. "They're just so beautiful," he said.

Hicca's heart was melting. He meant every word.

"And your ass. I don't know how I keep my hands to myself. I swear its like you dangle that in front of me all the time," he said with a chuckle. Hicca giggled. "I think you're the perfect woman Hicca. I think you belong here. I think you belong with me," he said holding her gaze.

To seal the deal he pulled her into a kiss. And to his joy she eagerly returned it. He pulled them back to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. This kiss wasn't hungry. They were just meant to provide comfort. To let her know he loved her.

Because Ash did. And he would never let her believe otherwise. He would show her that she had a place here.

And that it was at his side.

Forever and always.

* * *

**New chapter. Hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enemies**

Stoick walked around in a good mood. The village was doing great and everyone was happy. Additionally his daughter hadn't left. He'd been thrilled to see her walk into the great hall holding hands with Ash. She was smiling and Ash gave him a nod saying he'd taken care of it. Stoick smiled back gratefully, glad that the young man could make his daughter happy.

Now four days later his daughter was still around. He was going to invite Ash over for a meal later today he decided. Then suddenly a shout got his attention. He turned to see one of his people running to him with a scroll in hand. He unrolled it and scanned the contents.

"Oh boy. Hicca won't be happy to hear this," he muttered out. "Where is Hicca now?" he asked the villager.

"She and Ash are trying to track down that Whispering Death that's been spotted outside the village sir," the villager replied. He nodded before bringing his fingers to his lips and whistling a loud and sharp tune. In only a moment a large green mass descended and touched down behind him. He turned around and rubbed the axe shaped nose of his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher.

"Let's go find Hicca Skullcrusher," he said before mounting. The dragon growled in confirmation before taking a few deep breaths ad following the scent of his master's offspring.

* * *

Outside the village Hicca and Ash were investigating a hole belonging to a Whispering Death that had been spotted by villagers. Such a dangerous dragon so close to the village was not a good thing so they needed to find it and make it leave. Their dragons stood off to the side and kept alert for its return.

"Definitely a death. Probably headed north," Hicca said aloud. Ash 'hmmed' in agreement. "We need to find it. We might be able to use its tunnels against it," she offered. He 'hmmed' again.

Ash was only half focused on the task at hand. He was much more interested in what lay before him. Hicca's backside. She was bent over the hole as she peered down into the darkness, leaving her butt practically in his face. And then she would shift on her feet as she looked down, causing it to wiggle.

With a mischievous smile Ash leaned over and gave her a gentle slap. Hicca yelped in surprise and leapt up before facing Ash and placing her hands over her rear. She glared at him reproachfully as her face became a deep scarlet.

"Ash, this is serious," she said sternly.

"I know, but you can't just shove your butt in my face," he shot back.

"First of all, I did not 'shove' it in your face. Second, I'm not sure I like this new cavalier attitude of yours," she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll be serious," he said schooling his feature and looking into the hole. Hicca nodded before walking around it and skimming the edged for clues. She glanced over her shoulder back at Ash only to see…

"Ash stop staring at me," she said as she faced her backside away from him again.

"I can't just 'stop' Hicca. It doesn't work that way," Ash said indignantly.

She glared at him. She wasn't all that upset truth be told. She was actually very flattered.

"Let me squeeze it," Ash asked with a playful smile.

"No!" Hicca shrieked.

"Aw come on. It's mine anyway," Ash whined.

Hicca narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean it's yours? It's attached to me."

"I enjoy it more. Trust me," Ash waggling his eyebrows.

Hicca blushed and giggled slightly. Glad her boyfriend obviously approved of her body. Then a roar caught their attention as they looked up to see her father descending on his dragon.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked in concern as she walked over to him.

"You're gonna want to see this," he said handing her a scroll. She took it and opened it before skimming its contents. Ash and Stoick watched as her faces formed into a scowl the further down she went. When she was done she rolled it up and groaned.

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong babe?" Ash asked curiously.

"Dagur escaped. Thora is asking me to track him down and capture him again," she said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you want to do this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Wouldn't hurt for her to owe us one," she said with a shrug.

Stoick nodded. Liking the thought of a debt. "Ok sweetie, you go. But take the riders with you. Dagur will probably be expecting you this time," he advised. Hicca nodded in agreement. Her and Ash exchanged a glance before they ran to their dragons and mounted. Then all three flew back to the village to get ready.

* * *

On the open water captain Haddr and his men sailed along while their passenger stood at the front of the ship and stared straight ahead. She seemed very anxious to reach Berk. But they should make it by tomorrow night.

"Everything ok lass?" Haddr asked in slight concern.

"Just want to get there already," the woman said calmly.

"Oh aye? Very eager to see your sister then?" he asked.

"Yes," she said shortly. But that wasn't the only reason. She needed to be there so she could protect her. By now their enemies were probably there. Or maybe she was already…

She shook her head to banish those thoughts. She had to have faith. She had to believe she would be ok.

"Well we'll get there sometime tomorrow lass," Haddr said before walking away to check on his ship.

The woman kept her gaze on the horizon. She released a sigh. She prayed that the winds be in their favor.

* * *

Hicca and her friends flew in formation over the ocean as they made their way to Axeback Island. It was where Dagur was believed to be hiding by his sister. She frowned in annoyance at the thought of Dagur. She'd thought it was over when she captured him before. But the snake had gotten away somehow.

She wondered how he'd escaped. Surely Thora put security on him. How did he mange to escape right out of the heart of the Berserker prison? Did he have help? Thora didn't report an attack to free him. Simply said he escaped and somehow killed the guards.

No matter. She caught him once she could do it again.

"I am pumped for this mission!" Snotlout cried out excitedly.

Hicca rolled her eyes and chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Me too. We'll show that Dagur," Tuffnut said with an eager chuckle.

"I don't know guys. We should be careful. Dagur is pretty crazy," Fishlegs said nervously.

"I like crazy," Ruffnut said with a smile.

"Oh quit your shaking Fishlegs. I'll handle Dagur. I'll be all like YAHHH!" Snotlout said confidently while he raised his axe and pointed it forward. Suddenly a blur shot by him and snatched his axe out of his hand. He cursed and turned to Hicca with a frown.

"Hicca I hate that thing," he said pointing a finger to Kemuri who was holding his axe. Hicca only suppressed a snigger. "No seriously. It's always snatching up our weapons," he cried in annoyance.

"Oh Kemuri is only playing. Aren't you Kemuri," Hicca cooed to the small dragon. It looked at her and gave a gurgle. "Now bring the axe to mama Kemuri," Hicca said holding out a hand. The dragon obeyed and hovered above her to drop the axe into her hand.

She gave Snotlout a proud smirk. He grumbled before she threw his axe back to him which he caught. Hicca looked up and smiled at the setting sun. In the cover of darkness she'd be at her most powerful, thus giving her and her friends the advantage.

* * *

A group of Viking raiders waited inside the ruins of a destroyed village they'd attacked. They waited and watched for any signs of dragons. More specifically a Night Fury. For on that demon of a dragon was her. The Dark Valkyrie.

All of them had heard the rumors and myths about her. And they were quite unnerved. But Dagur had ordered them to remain on the island and face her. Capture her. And they were more fearful of their deranged leader.

Then there was his new partner. The foreigner with the strange accent. He was small man, but he was deadly as he killed one of their own for speaking down to him. Dagur only found it amusing. The two seemed to get on quite well due to their mutual love of destruction and chaos. They scanned the darkness of the surrounding forest for their supposed allies. But they saw nothing.

The village was illuminated by several torches they'd placed around. They didn't want to fight the Dark Valkyrie in the dark. That was supposed to be akin to suicide.

Suddenly one of them felt a stinging on their neck. They slapped at it only to feel something hard. He gripped it in his hand and brought it up to eye level. A few others gathered around and saw it was a dart. The man's eyes went wide before his vision began to blur and he keeled over.

"She's here!" one of them shouted. With that they all gripped their weapons and strained their ears to hear anything. Suddenly they heard one of their men scream. They turned to where the scream had come from only to find the spot empty. Their comrade gone.

"Look!" one of them cried. They turned to see him pointing ahead of them. A patch of smoke was rolling toward them. And as it advanced it would shroud their comrades before moving on. Leaving only a dead bleeding body.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" one of the men asked aloud.

"Scatter, retreat!" one of them commanded. The men all split up as the smoke came at them. One man dashed away weaving through alley ways and into the village plaza before something suddenly flew at him and stabbed him in the throat.

"Gotcha!" Ruffnut cried proudly as she saw her shuriken hit its mark. Ruffnut had become an expert at using the foreign projectiles. Hicca told her she was a good as a real ninja. She took no small amount of pride in that. She watched the man fall to his knees and keel over as the poison on her shuriken took effect.

She waited as more men rushed into the plaza, only to find it was a trap as she threw more shuriken and killed them.

One man tried to sneak up on her. He tiptoed his way into striking distance and raised his sword to kill her. But he was met with an obstacle as he swung to cut her down. Tuffnut darted in front of him. Raising his left arm he blocked the man attack before swinging the side of his fist into the man's chest.

"DIM MAK!" Tuffnut cried. Tuffnut had mastered the deadly move known as the Death Punch Hicca had taught him. He could now kill nearly any opponent instantly assuming they weren't wearing armor.

The man's eyes bulged in his head as his heart stopped from the force of Tuffnut's blow. He fell backward and died with a gasp. Tuffnut smile as he waited for more people, intent on defending his sister.

All around the raiders were running in an attempt to escape the cloud of smoke pursuing them. Not all of them were lucky as a black chain would shoot out and ensnare their legs, tripping them up only for the smoke to pass over them and kill them.

As a raider took a quick right turn around a corner he suddenly felt something pierce his stomach. He faced forward to look into the blazing blue eyes of Ash who'd run him though with his Katana. Ash kicked the man in the chest, pulling his sword free in the process before slashing him open.

Ash had come to favor the sword Hicca had made him over his axe. He loved it. It was so sharp, unlike anything he'd ever seen in a Viking sword. But what could you expect from his future wif—possible future wife he thought with a slight blush.

He shook his head to get it back in focus. He charged into the open and rushed to meet the retreating raiders.

Snotlout was in the middle of a large group of raiders, doing what he did best. Kicking names and taking butts as he'd put it. Needless to say he didn't need any help.

Fishlegs however….

"Ahhhh!" the young man cried as he ran away from a group of raiders. While he was strong enough to fight any Viking, Fishlegs didn't exactly have the warrior's spirit. He was more of a scholar. But as he turned around to deliver a quick swing he dropped a Viking that was chasing him with one blow.

The other froze for a moment before continuing pursuit. With another shout he ran away. He quickly rounded a corner and out of sight of this pursuers. As they rounded the corner as well to find a dead end they were shocked to find him gone. They stared dumbfounded at the empty space and failed to notice him tip toeing his way passed them along the rooftops of the houses. He'd taken to his stealth lessons with Hicca quite well.

All in all Hicca and her friends were winning. The raiders were running in fear of her as Kemuri provided a moving smoke screen, allowing her to effortlessly take them out. Hicca smiled as she decided to test out her new weapon. She tapped the dragon on her shoulder on the nose, signaling enough smoke. It stopped, allowing the smoke to quickly dissipate and leave her in the open.

The raider turned to look at her. They snarled and growled in anger. Overcoming their fear now that they could see their target. She only smile. With a silent command she directed Kemuri to fly back to Toothless. The dragon gurgled before complying, flying back to its companion.

Hicca drew the weapon on her back. Holding the ring on her giant shuriken. She pointed it at her enemies like a sword. They started at it for a moment. Dumfounded by the strange blade. But then they charged with a war cry. Hicca waited as they came. One stepped into striking distance, swinging at her with his axe.

Hicca ducked and weaved right before slashing the man across the throat, open four seeping wounds from her blades. She took a small jump back to gain some room as another man came at her to avenge his comrade. Strangely enough he was holding a bola. He threw it at her. She leapt over it. Then she noticed more coming at her. They were armed with chains, bolas, rope…it was strange.

She heard a shout of terror behind her. She turned to see a man chasing Fishlegs. She opened her shuriken and took aim.

"Fishlegs Duck!" she shouted as she threw it. The young man heard her and threw himself to the ground. He squeaked as he felt the wind of the shuriken rush over him. The Viking chasing him had no time to doge as one of the blades on the giant shuriken pierced his chest. His eyes went wide with shock as he died.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Throw it back Fishlegs!" she called out. The young man obeyed. He leapt to his feet and pull the shuriken free. He threw it back to her. It sailed through the air. Hicca focused on it, letting her senses and reflexes slow the world down as it came closer. She watched as in slow motion it made its way toward her. At the last second she twisted out of the way before grabbing the ring, and with a spin halted its flight. As men attempted to surround her she spun on her heel and lashed out with her weapon, the three blades pointed out towards her attackers sliced through their skin, open deep bleeding gashed.

The men reeled back in pain. And Hicca attacked. Slashing and hacking at them with her giant shuriken. Slitting open the stomachs and necks until no one was left around her. She stood up straight as she looked for more. But all she saw were her friends. All unarmed and proud.

"Everyone ok?" she asked. They all nodded. Tuffnut and Snotlout dragged a man over to her. On his knees he looked up at her with a glare. "Where's Dagur?" she asked lowly.

The man glared and spat at her feet. She scowled down at him. He only sneered up at her in response until Ash came and punched him across the jaw. "You won't do that again," he growled. No one would disrespect Hicca when he was around.

"I don't know where he is," the man finally said. Everyone turned to Hicca, who was listening to his heart. She nodded, confirming he wasn't lying. But there was something else on her mind. Why did it seem like some of them were trying to capture her? Coming at her with ropes, bolas, and chains. Was it her imagination?

"Were you trying to capture me?" she asked. Ash raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked down at the man seriously as he waited for him to answer.

"Yes," the man responded with an evil smile.

"Why?" Ash asked dangerously. His protectiveness was raging up inside of him. The man remained silent. Ash narrowed his eyes and drew his sword. He put the tip of it under the man's chin. "Why?" he asked again.

The man glared up at him. "Revenge," he answered.

The others all processed this. He probably mean revenge against Hicca. Hicca sighed in annoyance. Another person was after her. She was about to ask more question when suddenly the man's eyes bulged out of his head and he went limp. Tuffnut and Snotlout dropped him in shock.

"What the Hel?" Tuffnut said aloud. The others stood there in shock. Ruffnut cocked her head to the side as she noticed something. Leaning down she reached for the man's neck. Se plucked something off him and brought it to eye level.

"Hicca did you use a dart?" she asked.

"No," Hicca said confused. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward and placed it in her hand. It was indeed a dart. A ninja dart at that. Similar to her own. But she hadn't used a dart during their fight. She examined it more closely. She could make out something carved into it.

Everyone watched as Hicca narrowed her eyes as she examined the dart. Then her eyes went wide and her face paled.

"No. That's not possible," she whispered. Panic evident in her tone. On the dart was something she knew all too well. Something bad. Very bad.

A scorpion.

And that's when she heard them. Her head shot up towards the roof of the houses. They were closing in. And there were a lot of them. Her friends were in danger.

"What's wrong Hicca?" Ash asked in concern.

Hicca kept her gaze trained on the rooftops. "Get to the dragons guys…now," she said lowly.

"What why?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"Just go," she said again. The other all remained still. "NOW!" she shouted at them harshly. They all flinched. But they got moving. All save Ash.

"Hicca what's going on?" he asked.

"Just go Ash. RUN!" she cried as she started backing away from him. Ash tried to reach out for her. He was trying to understand what was going on.

Meanwhile Hicca was counting. _…15_. She counted off. Her panic was growing. She was outnumbered. She looked forward only to see Ash still standing there.

"RUN ASH!" she shouted one last time before she reached into her back pouch and threw down a smoke bomb.

Ash covered his eyes before looking back to where Hicca was only to find her gone. He looked around for her. But he couldn't find her. So hesitantly he started making his way toward their dragons. He wondered what had Hicca so afraid.

* * *

Hicca ran through the forest surrounding the ruined village. In the trees above her she could hear them. They were following her. And there were at least thirty of them. She could hear the whispers coming from them.

*"Shadow Dragon Rider"* they said. "*We will kill you"* came another.

Hicca skidded to a halt. She drew her Ninjato off her back and faced forward. She stared out into the darkness in defiance.

*"Come get me you bastards!"* She shouted in challenge. "Koi!" she screamed out. And then she waited.

* * *

The others waited for Hicca at their dragons. Toothless was slightly worried as he gurgled and thrashed his tail around anxiously. He sniffed the air and grew more uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"What was that about?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen Hicca so spooked," Ruffnut said with a shrug.

"Yeah. It was about that dart," Snotlout added. The others kept talking back and forth while Ash kept his gaze on the tree line. He was worried. Something had completely scared Hicca. She went white as a sheet. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Damn it. I'm going to go look for her," he said as he stood and started walking forward. But as he did Toothless' ears perked up. Ash noticed this and saw him staring at the direction of the tree line. He followed his gaze and could make out a black shape running through. Soon enough Hicca burst out of the tree line. But her condition made Ash's stomach drop.

She was bleeding. There were cuts on her face and she looked exhausted. He was about to rush to her when suddenly from the tree a red blur dropped down behind her. Hicca reacted quickly she turned around and lashed out at it with her Ninjato. Then with a kick she sent it tumbling back in a heap.

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock. They almost couldn't believe it.

That had been another ninja. Only he was wearing a red outfit instead of Hicca's black one. Hicca continued rushing forward. And from the trees there were suddenly numerous red blurs following after her. One closed in on her. It was about to grab her when Toothless fired plasma blast. It hit the person in the chest and sent him flying.

"Ruff, Tuff!" Ash called out. The twins leapt into action. With a quick command they got their dragon to spray out a wall of gas behind Hicca. They swept it back and forth before Hookfang breathed at it and ignited it.

With a wall of fire between Hicca and her pursuers she made it to Toothless and mounted. "Back to Berk! NOW!" she shouted out. The other mounted and quickly took to the air. Hey glanced back to see the people in red staring up after them.

Ash look to Hicca. She looked terrible. He watched as she locked the tailfin open on Toothless.

"Somebody catch me," she muttered out as she rolled to the side. Toothless screeched in worry before Ash quickly got Stormfly under Hicca. He caught her and held her in his arms.

"Hicca who were those guys? Were they ninja?" he asked bewildered. Hicca nodded. She looked like she was having trouble focusing. "Hicca are you poisoned?" he asked in dread.

"Sleeping agent. I'll be fine. Need…to…reach…Berk…" she breathed out before she went unconscious. Ash watched her. She seemed ok. She said she'd been hit with a sleeping dart.

He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he had to get her back to Berk. To safety. So he faced forward and urged Stormfly to go a little faster.

* * *

In the open ocean the woman suddenly got a chill down her spine. She sense something bad had happened to Hicca. Her mind started to panic. She had to get to Berk.

"Everything ok lass?" Haddr asked as he came up to her.

"How long till we reach Berk captain?"

"Should be there by tomorrow night," he answered.

"Anyway we could get there sooner?" she asked.

"That's not how sailing works lass," he said with a shrug. She groaned. She was going to go crazy. She need a distraction.

"You know lass. It's cold tonight. How about you come sleep in my quarters," Haddr suggested jokingly.

The woman thought about it. Actually that sounded like a good idea. Sex would get her mind off of Hicca. At least for a couple of hours.

"Oh I'm just funin ya lass," Haddr chuckled out.

"Yeah that sounds good actually," the woman said.

"…wait what?" Haddr asked surprised.

"Yeah. Let's do it," the woman said taking his hand and leading him back to his quarters.

"Oh wow. You're strong," Haddr said in surprise as the woman practically dragged him to his room. Well he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

**New chapter. Hope you like. Feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arrival**

Haddr woke up the next morning in his private quarters as the sunlight streamed through the window. He was exhausted. His night with his passenger had been amazing. It was the best sex he'd ever had. That woman was a wildcat in bed. Rolling over, he expected to find her beside him. But all he found was empty space.

He got up curiously and got dressed. When he opened the door of his quarters he was met with the midday sun. He listened and heard he sounds of his men. He walked to the front of the ship to see them al gathered around and eating. They were laughing their heads off as the woman told them a story.

"And then I shoved it right up his ass," she said proudly. The men all burst out in uproarious laughter. The woman chuckled along with them. Happy for the distraction. She was still a little uneasy. She could still feel a sense of dread concerning Hicca.

"Afternoon men," Haddr said walking up to them.

"Afternoon captain," they said in respect.

"Afternoon captain," the woman said with a smile in her voice.

He smiled back. "Alright, now back to work you lot," he commanded lightly. The crew obediently obeyed and got up before spreading out to do their jobs. Haddr nodded in satisfaction and walked up to the woman.

"So…" he began.

"So," she said back in amusement.

"Last night. It was…good?" he said in a questioning tone.

The woman remained silent and cocked her head to the side. Then she let out a light chuckle. "Yes captain. It was just what I needed. Thank you," she said gratefully.

He nodded in acceptance. "So we'll probably reach Berk by tonight," he informed her.

"Thank you captain," she said with a nod. With that Haddr went about his own business. The woman faced forward and let out a breath. In just a few more hours she'd be at Berk.

And hopefully Hicca would be fine.

* * *

Ash sat beside Hicca's bed as he waited for her to wake up. Her small scratches had been cleaned and she had been changed into her Viking attire. She'd been out for nearly 24 hours. She'd been hit by several darts he assumed had the sleeping agent on it.

As he waited and watched over her his mind was reeling. The people attacking Hicca had been ninjas. There was no doubt about that. Their clothing, weapons, tactics….they were all like Hicca's. He wondered who they were.

Whoever they were they were bad news. They had Hicca afraid. And what worried him most was the fact that they had used a sleeping dart instead of poison. They hadn't been trying to kill her. Like the raiders they fought…it seemed as if they wanted to capture her.

Protectiveness and fury bubbled up inside of him. He thought back to the time she'd gone with Siver. He remembered how terrified he was. How helpless he felt. He didn't want to feel that again. He wanted to protect Hicca from anything.

"Mnnn," Hicca suddenly moaned out softly.

"Babe?" Ash said leaning over her. He looked her over carefully to see if she was coming around. And slowly but surely her eyelids began to flutter. Then they slowly peeled apart to reveal his beloved's green eyes.

"Oh babe, thank the gods," he said grabbing her up and hugging her form.

"Ash?" Hicca breathed out in confusion.

"Yes Hicca, it's me," he said n confirmation. He pulled back to look into her face. He saw understanding flash across her face as she gave him a small smile. It was a welcome sight. It was like he hadn't seen it in years.

But all too soon it was gone and replaced by realization as the memory of what happened came crashing back to her. She squirmed free of his grip and got out of bed only to stumble. She fell to one knee as her head throbbed, her body still not completely rid of the sleeping agent.

"Hicca don't move. Stay in bed you're fine. Safe," Ash said coming over to her and helping her up.

"How long was I out?" Hicca asked.

"Look babe you really need to get back in—"

"How long Ash?" she repeated again.

"Pretty much a full day. Its night time now."

Terror set in. She immediately pushed past Ash and made her way to the door. She ignored Ash's attempts to get her to stop.

"It's been too long. If only I had woken up sooner," she muttered to herself in frustration. She came out the door of her home and sure enough it was night time. She cursed. She had to find her father.

"Ash where's my dad?" she asked urgently.

"The great hall. Hicca what's wrong, who were those guys?"

"They were Blood Scorpions. Ninjas belonging to my clan's worst enemies. And if they're here, then—" Hicca didn't finish the statement. Ash raised an eyebrow as Hicca raised her head up to the roofs of the houses.

"Damn it," Hicca muttered lowly.

"What's wrong Hicca?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I was asleep too long," she whispered out. Suddenly both Ash and Hicca heard the roar of a dragon somewhere in the distance.

"They're already here."

* * *

"There it is lass," Haddr said with a smile. Berk was in sight. They were only a few minutes out. They could see the fires of the village torches now.

"We'll just pull into port and drop you off and we'll be on our way," Haddr said with a smile.

"That won't be necessary," the woman said. Haddr looked to her and raised an eyebrow. She had her sack over her shoulder. "This is far enough. I'll row the rest of the way," she explained.

"Are you sure lass? It's really no problem," Haddr insisted.

"Its fine," she replied politely. He didn't argue as the woman loaded her things into her dingy and got in herself.

"Well lass it's been a pleasure," Haddr said with a smile.

"Thank you captain," the woman said warmly.

"And well…I was wondering…is there any chance I will see you again?" he tried to say casually.

The woman chuckled lightly. She stood up and came forward. Leaning over the side of her boat she grabbed his collar and pulled him down before giving him a peck on the lips. Then she released him and stared into his eyes.

"No," was all she said.

With that she sat down in her boat and grabbed her oars. With a final wave to Haddr and his crew she started rowing away. Straight towards Berk's ports. Haddr watched her go with a sigh.

"There goes the best piece of ass I ever had lads," he said sadly.

* * *

Hicca stood there at the front door of her house as panic set in. She could hear them. Moving along the rooftops and darting between houses and alleys. She might make a dash to the great hall but she wasn't confident on that.

"What do you mean Hicca?" Ash asked behind her. He couldn't make out anything as he stared out into the village.

"Where's Toothless and Kemuri Ash?" Hicca asked.

"I sent them to get something to eat," he informed her.

Hicca remained still. They were waiting for her to run. To move. She was trapped and cornered. Eventually they would strike.

And they did. Hicca barely had time to register the slight flash of metal as she tackled Ash through the door of her house. She leapt to her feet. Ash rose up behind her. Suddenly from the kitchen window a figure burst in. Hicca and Ash turned to see the red clothed person staring them down.

"Up the stairs!" Hicca cried. She grabbed Ash's hand and made her way to the stairs and froze at the base. At the top was another person in red. The rafters squeaked and they looked up to see more perched above them.

There were at least 10 in the room. They stared them down. Or specifically Hicca. Hicca backed up and into Ash, forcing him toward the door.

"Ash…run," she commanded softly.

"I'm not leaving you Hicca," Ash hissed out quietly as his gaze shifted to the intruders.

"You need to tell my dad what's going on. You need to get him to rally the tribe," she explained. Ash was still hesitant to go. He didn't want to leave her.

Suddenly one of them tensed.

"GO NOW ASH!" Hicca screamed as she charged forward. Ash reached a hand out to try and stop her but she was well gone. He watched as she rushed at on, leaping into the air she gave the man a powerful spin kick, sending him flying across the room. With a clear path Hicca ran out the back door. The people in red were quick to follow, all but ignoring Ash.

Ash cursed but burst out the front door. He shouted in alarm and whistled loudly for Stormfly as she ran to the great hall. As he cast a glance over the village he could make out figures in red leaping over houses and surging toward and then passed Hicca's house.

In the village he could hear the angry and agitated roars of the dragons and the confused shouts of the villagers. They had no idea what was going on. He cast it aside for now. It didn't matter. He needed to save Hicca.

* * *

Ruffnut was atop a house as she attempted to down some of the intruders. All she knew is that these people were after her friend. So that was enough reason for her to fight and kill. But when she threw her shuriken they would be easily dodged, much to her annoyance. As she took aim and threw another she managed to hit one man in the arm.

She heard him curse before he turned his attention to her. She glared back at him. He yelled something at her in what she recognized as Japanese and directed a few of his friends to back him up. Him and three of his friends gathered up behind him.

Ruffnut drew more shuriken and waited.

As it looked like they were about to rush her a loud crack was heard. Ruffnut glanced passed the man in front and saw a clocked figure snapping the neck of one of his comrades. He whirled around and shouted as his remaining friends and he all attacked this newcomer.

But the cloaked figure was faster. They punched the man to their right in the throat before kicking the man to their left in the gut. They both paused their attack as they attempted to regain their breathing. To the man in front of them they dodged a blow before ripping the shuriken Ruffnut had imbedded into his arm out. He cried in pain before she used on of the shuriken's points to slit his throat. Then they kicked him in the chest and sent him flying off the roof.

Before the others could react the figure stabbed the point of the shuriken into the man to their right's eye. Plunging it n deep she killed him quickly slitting the last man's throat.

Ruffnut stood there slack jawed as this person easily killed four men without a scratch. Who were they? Was this person the enemy? But if he was why would he have killed his own?

Her thought was cut off as she suddenly jumped back with a yelp as her shuriken was thrown at her feet. Looking up from where it had been imbedded shefound the cloaked figure gone.

* * *

Toothless surged though the village. Having caught sight of the procession of the enemy he was anxious to get to Hicca's side. He followed her sent before someone suddenly jumped into his path. It was a stranger he didn't know.

He growled and bared his teeth at the unwanted obstacle. But strangely the human didn't shirk away. Instead they raised their arm up and presented their palm out to him.

He cocked his head to the side while growling lowly. He sniffed at this person. And he crooned in surprise. He recognized this person's scent. He knew her. His eyes widened to friendly round orbs and he warbled at her in greeting.

"It's good to see you too Toothless. But now is not the time for catching up. Take me to Hicca," the familiar voice said. Toothless nodded in affirmation.

He couched low. Allowing the woman to climb onto his back. Then he rushed forward once more. She was just who they needed. With her strength his rider would be just fine. For she, like himself, would obliterate anything in their path to protect Hicca.

* * *

"Guys! There's someone else here. They're fighting against those red guys," Ruffnut yelled as she ran up to the riders. Ash and Stoick had assembled the riders and many villagers to pursue Hicca and help her.

Stoick sat atop Skullcrusher, armed and ready to spill blood. "Alright everyone. Show no mercy. These people, whoever they are, are after my daughter. And we're gonna do all in our power to protect her," he boomed out firmly. The villagers all shouted in agreement. Rage and fury boiling up inside of them.

No one would threaten their own. Especially not their Dark jewel.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead. Everyone looked up to see Toothless gliding over them. As he cleared them he touched down and charged into the forest without a second glance back at them.

"Was that Toothless?" one of the villagers asked.

"I think it was," one of them said.

"Who was that on his back?"

Toothless pelted through the forest as fast as he could. He was following his rider's scent. His heart was racing and adrenaline surged through him as he prepared for a fight.

"Faster Toothless! Faster!" the person on his back cried to urge him on. With a growl of determination he increased his speed.

* * *

Hicca was not doing too well. She was outnumbered and outgunned. She was surrounded by at least thirty enemy ninja. And she was unarmed. Understandable since she been changed out of her ninja outfit. But it meant she could fight as effectively.

She's managed to kill at least five of them with no weapons but there were so many. She needed to hold out long enough for her tribe to reach her.

A ninja came at her with his kunai in hand. Hicca raised her left hand up and blocked before punching him in the throat. She was about to follow up with a kick but suddenly she was pulled off her feet. Falling on her face she glanced back to see a Kusarigama chain wrapped around her left ankle. Before she could get up they were upon her. Hand and rope were pushed her way as she lashed out at her attackers.

But eventually the managed to subdue her. They bound her arms and legs, leaving her unable to move.

*"We have you now rider,"* one of them spat.

*"Go to hell you damn bug,"* she hissed back. She was given a slap across the face for her insolence. She fell to the ground, landing on her side and grunted. But se glared up at them defiantly.

*"How do we get her off the island? There are more dragons,"* one of them asked.

*"We hide our scent and get to the boats,"* one of them replied. "A few of us stay behind to keep them distracted and chasing our trail."

Things looked bad. She was captured. She had no way to get free. If only she had a weapon. She was about to start screaming, she didn't care if they struck her, when a yelp of alarm was heard and her captors leapt away from her. A second later Toothless landed in front of her and roared as loud as he could.

"Toothless!" Hicca cried in relief. Things were better now. But there was no guarantee he could win on his own.

*"Kill the shadow dragon!"* one of them cried. At his words all of them clutched their weapons tightly. Toothless stared them down, his eyes shifting back and forth as he waited for an attack. His teeth were bared and he growled dangerously. Ready to kill.

*"I hate bugs,"* came a voice followed by sharp cracking sound piercing the air. Everyone glanced back to see one of their comrades head at an unnatural angle. His eyes were wide open and his expression frozen as he suddenly fell over. And behind him was a cloaked figure.

Hicca's eyes widened in surprise. Who was this? She assumed she, it sounded like a woman, came with Toothless.

*"I really hate bugs. Every time I see one of you…I just want to squish you under my heel,"* she said dangerously. A man in front of her held his sword at the ready. She shifted her gaze to him.

The man glared at her until she raised her head up a tiny bit. And then he froze in terror.

Her eyes…it couldn't be.

Cold sweat started to pour off him as he suddenly couldn't breathe. Everyone around him suddenly felt like they were being suffocated. It was this woman. They could feel the malice oozing off her. The murderous aura could almost be seen. Like a cloud of blackness and death hanging over her.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye she closed the distance between the man in front of her and stepped passed him. He blinked in surprise before he felt a warm sensation on is throat.

He reached a hand up and wiped at a liquid substance. Pulling his had away and to eye level he saw it was a crimson colored liquid. His blood.

The woman walked passed him and made her way to Hicca as he fell over and died. The Scorpions remained frozen on the spot as they watched her. They unconsciously backed away from her as if she would explode.

Hicca watched as the woman stopped in front of her. Then she stepped around her. Hicca was lifted onto her knees before the roped biding her went slack and were cut away. She got up and rued t her wrists before turning around.

Behind her was the woman. She couldn't see her face from the blackness of her hood but she knew she was looking down at her. She was quite tall.

"Still getting into trouble I see," she said in amusement. Hicca raised an eyebrow. Did she know her? She was about to think about it when suddenly a cry was heard behind her. The woman suddenly raised her right arm up from underneath her cloak as a sword came at her from her right. The sword stopped with a loud clang as it impacted steel.

Hicca looked closely to see the woman was wearing a steel arm cuff. It was black and spiked. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

It was a Dragon Claw. Exactly like her own. Glancing down she could make out a black Shozoku underneath her cloak. Her eyes drifted back up to her face.

Suddenly the woman reacted. Pushing the sword away she pushed the cloak back over her shoulder and drew a sword behind her at her waist. In a flash she whirled around and slashed at her attacker. The man didn't have time to react as she sliced clean through his neck, severing his spine in the process. With her left hand she grabbed the man by the top of his head before kicking his body in the chest.

The body fell backward, spraying blood out at his former comrades who gaped in horror. The woman turned around back to Hicca with the man's head in her hand.

"Looks like he….lost his head," she tried to say jokingly.

Hicca was wide eyed at her dark sense of humor. But it tingled in the back of her memory. She had a feeling who this person could be. But it seemed so impossible. What would they be doing all the way out here?

"Look out," the woman said she stepped around Hicca. She threw the man's head at a charging enemy. The enemy reeled back in disgust and horror allowing her to charge forward and stab him though the heart. The man had a katana in his hand. So with a kick she sent him flying back and his katana sailing through the air. With a twirl she caught it by the hilt before tossing it to Hicca.

"Here," the woman said as Hicca caught it. Hicca tested it with a swing before leveling it at her attackers.

With war cries they charged them. Toothless spat fire at them and batted them aside with his tail and wings. He opened up deep wound and broke bones and he struck out with his claws.

Meanwhile Hicca slashed, parried, and stabbed her weapon into approaching enemies. With a weapon now in hand she could properly fight. She downed them as they rushed her left and right. She spared a glance at her ally and her moth fell open in surprise.

She was a machine. She was killing anyone within striking distance with one slash. She sent them flying with a kick. One man she grabbed by the neck and literally tossed him into his enemies.

Hicca had only seen one other person fight like that before.

Toothless suddenly roared in pain and snapped tore her attention away from the other woman. She saw hat Toothless had been hit with shuriken. They were imbedded into his side and front fight leg. Luckily not to deep thanks to his tough skin. But the worst was there were slashes in his wings. Hicca stood in front of him protectively as more of the enemy prepared to hurl more shuriken at them.

As they threw the woman suddenly leapt in front of her while shoving her back a little. She twirled and spun her sword as the shuriken came. Her blade was a blur as it whistled through the air and the shuriken disappeared.

When the enemy was out the woman stopped her spinning. And along the blade of her sword were the shuriken. The enemy gasped in surprise before with a flick of her wrist the woman sent the shuriken flying back at them. She swung her sword in a wide arc, hitting the enemy in all directions and all in fatal areas.

"The Henkō ken technique," Hicca whispered in amazement. The_ Deflecting Sword technique. _

There were only a few handfuls of enemies left. The woman and Hicca waited as they came at them. And together they killed them all. As they fought Hicca noticed how in sync they were. They didn't bump into each other, guarded each other's flanks, it was like they could read each other's minds.

Finally there was only one man left. He quivered in fear at how the tables had turned. The woman charged him. He backed away in fear as the woman stabbed him in the shoulder. He dripped his weapon in pain as she drive her blade through his right leg.

He cried out a gain as he fell to his knees. He looked up to see the woman looming over him. Like she were death itself. She stabbed her sword into the ground and clutched his head in her hands.

His eyes were wide with terror as she looked down on him. And suddenly he could see her eyes.

The icy blue revealed her identity.

"It's you," he whispered out. He couldn't believe it. She'd caught up to them so fast. They thought they'd have more time.

His train of thought was cut off as she broke his neck. She let his body fall as she turned and around and sheathed her sword.

Hicca was examining Toothless. Overall he was ok. But his wings would need to be sewed up which meant he wouldn't be able to fly for a while.

Hicca suddenly became aware of a presence behind her. She turned around and looked up. She stared up at the hooded face of her savior. She watched as she reached up and then pulled back her hood.

Hicca's mouth fell open and she gasped.

From the sky the villagers and her father descended. Having caught up after Skullcrusher tracked Hicca down. They gaped wide eyed as they took in the bodies strewn along the forest floor. And then they stared as they saw Hicca standing directly in front of a stranger.

"Well…don't I get a hug?" the woman said with a smile.

Hicca's face broke into a wide grin before she threw her arms around the woman. "Onee-chan. It's you!" she cried happily.

Mayumi smiled and laughed as she hugged her back. Happy and glad to have her safe in her arms.

"Legs?" Ash asked looking to his friend.

Fishlegs glanced over to see the majority of the village looking at him in question. He knew the most Japanese out of all of them.

Fishlegs thought about the word Hicca had called the woman for a moment before it struck him.

"Hicca just called the woman…big sister"

* * *

**New chapter. Yay she arrived. Feel free to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Sister**

The riders and Stoick stared curiously at their newest guest. They could hardly believe they were meeting another ninja. The stared at her from across a table in the great hall while Hicca was fixing her a plate. After confirming Hicca's safety Stoick had taken her to the hall along with her 'sister'. He ordered other people to dispose of the bodies of the intruders and remain on guard.

The whole tribe's attention was on the strange foreign woman. They watched as she and Hicca talked animatedly in Japanese and took her in. She was tall. Thin but with a very athletic build. Her eyes were strange. Narrow and icy blue, nearly white. Hicca said the shape was a common feature of the people of that region. She wore a ninja outfit that looked a lot like Hicca's. Scarf, metal arm cuff, steel shin guard, black Shozoku. She had long black hair tied into a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

Ash glanced back and forth between them as they spoke. He knew some Japanese. Just enough to know they were discussing Mayumi's trip. But he couldn't really follow what was being said. Fishlegs however was following along pretty well. Mayumi told Hicca about the different lands she had to pass through before she reached the archipelago. Hicca listened with interest as she continued to fix her plate. Fishlegs narrowed eyes at the last part. He wasn't sure…but it sounded like she mentioned shoving a broom up someone's ass.

Ash watched as Mayumi turned from Hicca and glanced at Stoick and her friends before settling on him. He flinched, a little unnerved by her eyes. Mayumi raised an eyebrow at him before pointing to him and saying what sounded like a question.

Hicca stopped and blushed shyly. She smiled and spoke back to Mayumi. Mayumi raised and eyebrow and smiled back before taking one last glance at Ash. He guessed he asked them about their relationship and Hicca informed her they were together.

With her plate finished Hicca placed it in front of Mayumi along with a mug of water. Then she took a seat next to her. Mayumi smiled and pulled her in for a hug that made Hicca beam in delight. Mayumi gave her a light kiss on the crown before picking up a fork and digging in.

"So Hicca," Ash said speaking up. Hicca turned her attention to him. "This is Mayumi?" he asked.

"Yep. This is her," Hicca said with a smile.

Hicca had told her friends about her sister. And they were quite interested to actually meet her.

"And she's a Jonin like you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. But she's a higher rank. She's the Jonin commander of the main base. Thus making her second in command of the entire clan. When Shou steps down, Mayumi will become the new clan leader," she explained.

They looked at the woman who was eating impressed.

"And she was the one who trained you right?" Snotlout asked.

"Yes. When I got there I was at a bit behind since training starts at around five to seven years of age. I was twice as old as that so Mayumi pulled me from the regular training to train me personally. Mayumi is the best in the clan. I leaned a lot from her," she said fondly.

They all nodded in understanding. They could tell Hicca was quite fond of this woman. It seemed like she actually considered her to be her older sister.

"So Hicca. Can you tell us about those people that attacked you?" Stoick asked gruffly.

Hicca's face formed into a frown. "Yeah. Those people were blood scorpions. Ninjas from our clan's worst enemies," she said with obvious disgust.

"And what were they doing all the way out here?" Stoick asked rubbing his chin.

Hicca opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had absolutely no idea.

"I guess that's where I come in," Mayumi said as she finished her meal. Everyone turned their attention to her as she downed her meal with a swig of water. She clapped her hands and bowed her head before shoving the plate of food aside.

"Alright. So first things first," she said looking to Hicca. Hicca looked back at her seriously. But Mayumi's face broke into a grin. "Presents," she said merrily. She reached under the table for her bag she'd retrieved from her dingy and began to rummage through it. Everyone looked at her curiously. Was she serious?

Although Hicca knew the severity of the situation she couldn't help but get a little excited at what her sister had brought her. She watched as Mayumi pulled out some clothing.

"New Kimonos," Hicca squealed happily. She loved them. There was a green and turquoise one, a black and yellow one, and a pink and red one.

"Yep," Mayumi said smiling. Then she began rummaging through her bag some more. She then pulled out some weird statue. It was of some fat looking creature that no one had ever seen.

"A Tanuki doll," Hicca said clapping excitedly and giddily taking it. She hugged it lovingly. Mayumi chuckled at her childish excitement. Then lastly she reached into a pocket of her Shozoku and pulled out a green stick. "A hair pin," she said cocking her head.

"Yep. But not just any hair pin," she made a gesture with her finger to turn around. Hicca complied turning so her back was to Mayumi. Mayumi gathered her hair into a ponytail before sliding the pin into it, securing it in place. The tip of the pin was a serpentine dragon. "I got it from the Chinese emperor's daughter," she explained.

Hicca turned back around and giggled. "Good one sis," she said chuckling. But Mayumi's face wasn't indicating she was lying. "Oh my god did you steal this?" Hicca asked with a frown.

"Hicca. I'm offended. I'll have you know it was given to me," Mayumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why did she do that?"

Mayumi's face remained neutral before a mischievous grin formed.

"Oh gods what did you do to her?" Hicca asked.

"Well…let's just say it involved some rope, hot oil, it was night time, and—"

"Ewww. I don't want to know that," Hicca said in disgust.

"Oh don't be such a prude Hicca," Mayumi said with a chuckle.

"Ahem," Stoick said loudly clearing his throat.

Mayumi turned her attention back to him. "Oh yeah. You're still here," she said blankly. Stoick narrowed his eyes. Feeling slightly offended. Mayumi sighed and pursed her lips. "Well Hicca," she said looking to her. "A hit has been placed on you. And Scorpions accepted it," she explained.

Hicca's eyes widened. "By who?"

"Not entirely sure. We believe it was the Feudal lord of the Northern Province. Takuya's father," she said with a shrug.

Hicca took in that information. That made some sense. It would take someone of means to fund an assassination trip all the way out here. But one thing still didn't make sense.

"But I'm hallway around the world. How did they know exactly where to look for me?"

Mayumi remained silent. Not sure if she should tell her.

"Who betrayed us sis?" Hicca said already coming to the conclusion.

Mayumi sighed. She rubbed her eyes before locking eyes with Hicca. "It was Daigo," she said evenly.

Hicca's eyes widened in surprise. But then her face formed into an angry scowl. She slammed a fist down onto the table in anger. "Of course it was," she growled out.

"Who's Daigo?" Ash asked in concern.

"A pest. Someone from m days with the clan. An enemy who hated me for seemingly no reason," Hicca explained. "Right before I left me and him had a reckoning."

"And what happened?" Ash inquired.

"She kicked his ass," Mayumi said proudly. Hicca smiled before turning back to her. She motioned with her head to continue. "A few months after you left, Daigo went missing. Of course we sent trackers to find him and bring him back, but we turned up nothing," Mayumi began.

Hicca nodded knowingly. No clan would tolerate on their own running around without permission.

"But then we got reports of our secret bases and weapon caches being attacked and raided. And then we received word that it was the Scorpions doing it. With Daigo leading the raids," she continued.

"Oh gods! Is everyone ok?" Hicca asked with worry.

"We evacuated the main base and moved to the backup base."

"There's a backup base?" Hicca asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Even I didn't know about that," Mayumi said with a nod. "We also sent word to sub bases to evacuate. But we did lose a few people," Mayumi said grimly.

Hicca gulped nervously. Not sure if she wanted to know. "Like who?"

"Hinata and Gin are dead," Mayumi said seriously.

Hicca felt a stab of pain lance though her. Hinata had been one of her closest friends at the base. They were the same age and spent a lot of time together. And Gin had been one of the Jonin Hicca went n missions with when she couldn't go with Mayumi. They were really good friends.

"So after we got settled Shou dispatched me to find Daigo and bring back his head," Mayumi explained. Hicca nodded. Betraying your clan was one of the worst things you could do. And it meant death. Your former clan would send a squad to hunt you down and bring back your head as proof. But Mayumi was so good she was a squad all by herself.

"So I tracked him down, attacked bases looking for him. But he always stayed one step ahead of me. Finally in one base I saw documents of a hit contract along with a map of this region. I put two and two together and figured he was coming here to get you. So I informed Shou and made my way here."

"You travelled nine months just for Hicca?" Fishlegs asked in surprise.

Mayumi looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Of course," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She reached out and pulled Hicca into a hug. "I'd do anything to protect my baby sister," she said nuzzling her cheek. Hicca blushed in slight embarrassment at the display of affection.

"Well I'm glad you showed up when you did," Stoick said in earnest. "I guess we don't have anything to worry about now," he said next.

"No. You won't. Because Hicca is coming with me," Mayumi said.

"What?" everyone asked in surprise?

"What?" Hicca asked. She pulled away to look up at her sister.

"The clan is going to war Hicca. We're going to wipe them out. And we need everybody. Including the Shadow Dragon and its rider. So until the entire clan is gone," Mayumi began.

Hicca's stomach dropped down to her feet as she guessed what Mayumi was about to say.

"I'm taking you back to Japan Hicca," Mayumi said firmly.

* * *

The whole hall was silent as Mayumi's words floated on the air. She was going to take Hicca away.

"What?" Hicca sputtered out.

"You aren't safe here little sister. These people can't protect you," she said motioning around the room. "You'll be safer with the clan. I don't know how many Scorpions are here," she explained.

"But I can't just leave. I…I…just can't…" she stammered out.

"Stop being a child Hicca!" Mayumi said sharply. Hicca flinched I surprise before dropping her head in shame. Mayumi noticed this and she softened. "I'm sorry Hicca. This wasn't the way I wanted you to return. But the situation is what it is. And the longer you stay here the more danger you put yourself, and these people in," she said motioning to her tribe.

Mayumi was right. The tribe wasn't used to dealing with ninjas. And they had no idea how many enemies to expect. Not to mention it seemed as if Dagur was working with Daigo. She had to leave.

"She's not going anywhere," Stoick said speaking up.

Mayumi turned her gaze to him and glared. "This is a matter of the Shadow Dragon clan. Butt out," she hissed at him.

"Do you know who I am lass?"

"I know exactly who you are Stoick the Vast. I simply don't care," she said coldly.

"Now you watch your tongue lass. That's—," one of the villagers began as he stood up to berate her. But Mayumi drew a Kunai and tossed it at him without looking. It imbedded into a horn on the man's helmet and was knocked off his head.

"The next one will be between your eyes," Mayumi warned. The man gaped wide eyed and sat down.

"You're not taking her anywhere. She's my daughter," Stoick growled out.

"So now you care. Because a few years ago I didn't think you would've minded," Mayumi shot back at him.

Everyone gasped as Mayumi was throwing Stoick's past actions into his face. Stoick's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right. Hicca told me all about you. Her father," she said saying the word sourly. "The one who cast her out. Banished her. All because she was trying to show you a new way," she said acidly.

"Sis. It's ok. I'm over th—" Hicca piped in softly to try and defuse the situation.

"SILENCE HICCA!" Mayumi shouted looking at her. Hicca stiffened and her mouth closed. "Your big sister is talking," she said narrowing her eyes at her.

"But…but…Itai!" Hicca squealed as Mayumi pinched her cheek.

"Onee-chan is talking Hicca," Mayumi said lowly and leveling her with a hard glare.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai! Gomennasai, onee-chan," Hicca squeaked out. At that Mayumi released her cheek and Hicca dropped her head and remained silent.

The entire tribe looked at her in disbelief. Getting Hicca to shut up was a legendary feat in itself. Hicca would outlast Ragnarok trying to get in the last word.

"You have no idea what you did to her. All of you," Mayumi said addressing the whole room. "When she came to us, she was afraid of people. So used to rejection by her own people that she shut herself in," Mayumi growled out.

"You all called her useless. You saw weakness. But we didn't. I saw strength and potential. And I nurtured that potential until her 'weaknesses' became her strengths," she said as she glared at Stoick. "I didn't just give up on her, unlike you. Her father," she spat at him.

She suddenly reached out and pulled Hicca into a tight hug. Holding Hicca's face to her chest as the other girl blushed in embarrassment. "It was I who healed the scars on Hicca spirit. It was me who helped fix her broken heart. I'm more family to her than you will EVER be!"

Stoick couldn't say anything back. He had no defense.

"I even had to convince Hicca she was beautiful. All because her own father couldn't be bothered to tell her."

Stoick's fist clenched and unclenched at his sides. He never eally realized how badly he had been as a father. Until now.

"None of you deserve her. Especially you, Gaki," she said narrowing her eyes at Ash and sending him an icy glare. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in outrage.

"You're right," Stoick said drawing Mayumi's attention. "I was the worst father in the world. And I paid for that. I lost my baby girl for six years because of my foolishness. But things are different. I'm different. And I won't let you take her," he shouted out.

Mayumi released Hicca and turned to face him. She placed a leg up on the table and raised herself so she was eye level with him. "Wont 'let me'? So you'd get in my way. You'd stop me by force?" she asked lowly.

"Yes," Stoick said holding her gaze.

Hicca could see her sister's body get tense and rigid. And she could feel her anger rising. People might start dying soon.

Stoick looked into the younger woman's eyes. And suddenly a chill ran up his spine. Her eyes went dark, murderous. He could feel her bloodlust. It was incredible. Stoick only ever felt this off dragons. But he wasn't scared. He'd faced worse.

"Then I'll kill you."

* * *

**New chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ten Days**

The atmosphere of the great hall was tense as Mayumi glared at Stoick after making a death threat. Everyone's hands flew to a weapon. The way the woman had said it made it all too clear she wasn't joking. But no one dared to get closer to her. And what was more unnerving was that she didn't even spare a glance to the people around the room. It's like she didn't even think herself outnumbered.

Mayumi glared up at Stoick as her anger rose. Mayumi knew one thing. She was trying to get Hicca to safety and this man was stopping her. Thus threatening her sister's safety. And anyone who did that registered as an enemy in her mind. And Mayumi only had one way of dealing with her enemies.

She wasn't worried about the other villagers. They couldn't stop her. Not from this distance. She could slash his throat open before they could blink. And if they came at her….well she'd kill them too.

And thus a stalemate ensued. Everyone remained perfectly still. Waiting for something to happen.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MAYUMI!" came a shout. At the voice Mayumi tore her eyes away from Stoick to look at Hicca. Who was standing up straight with an angry scowl on her face.

And just like that the woman's intense bloodlust evaporated. Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding as the woman stepped down off the table to fully face her younger sister.

"Hicca be sil—," Mayumi began.

"NO!" Hicca shouted back at her. Mayumi raised an eyebrow at her sister's defiance. She rarely ever shouted at her. Hicca respected Mayumi greatly. Both as a sibling and her teacher. But she wouldn't sit by while she threatened her family and her tribe.

"You can't threaten my father Mayumi," she said firmly.

"Do you not remember what he or they did to you," Mayumi shot back as she gestured to Stoick and the tribe.

"Of course not. But I forgave them. I let it go. I've moved passed it and now you're just digging up old demons. These are my people. My family. And you can't speak to them that way."

"Oh really?" Mayumi said crossing her arms over chest. "So they're your family? So what does that make the clan Hicca? What does that make me?" Mayumi asked placing a hand over her heart.

Hicca furrowed her brows in confusion. Mayumi sounded hurt. "It doesn't have to be one or the other sis," Hicca said gently. Then she took a step forward before embracing her sister. She felt Mayumi tense in surprise before relaxing. "The clan is my family. And you're my sister. Nothing will ever change that," she said softly.

Mayumi processed her words before she sighed. She'd was being silly. She was feeling threatened. Afraid that her place in Hicca's heart had been replaced. This made her more hostile to the tribe. "You're right Imouto. I'm sorry," she said with a smile. While Hicca smiled back and placed her face against her chest Mayumi turned her head to glare at Stoick.

Ok, so she'd gone too far with the death threat. But that didn't mean she couldn't make her opinion of him.

Mayumi raised a hand in Stoick's direction. And then she raised her middle finger up. Then she bobbed it up and down and back and forth to make sure he saw it.

Stoick narrowed his eyes in offense.

Then Mayumi swept her hand down the table to Ash and the riders. Then she raised her other hand up and swept it around the room. Making sure they all saw it. Then she lowered her arms to hug her sister.

"But you know this doesn't change anything Hicca," Mayumi reminded her.

Hicca sighed against her. "I know," she muttered. And so Hicca pulled away from Mayumi to look at her father, her friends, and Ash. "Mayumi is right guys. I can't stay here. I have to go back to Japan," she said sadly.

"Hicca no. We can protect you. We can increase the defenses and patrols and—," Stoick started to suggest frantically.

"Ninja are masters of infiltration. And we have no idea how many are here dad. Plus, I believe Dagur is working with them," she revealed. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. Everyone expect Mayumi who only raised an eyebrow. She didn't know who Dagur was.

"I know you guys would protect me. And that's the problem. Eventually someone would get hurt. Or much worse. I can't have that on my head. The good of the tribe is put above everything else," she said firmly, looking Stoick and Ash in the eyes. They could understand that.

Slowly she turned back to her sister. "But we can't leave right away Mayumi," she revealed. Mayumi raised an eyebrow in question. "Toothless' wings were injured. He won't be able to fly for a while. And if he has to carry both of us I won't leave until he's completely better."

"And how long will that be," Mayumi asked.

"I don't know for sure. Ten days maybe," Hicca said with a shrug. Dragons healed very fast.

Mayumi released an annoyed sigh at that. But there was nothing she could do. "Alright. Ten days. But start getting ready," she ordered firmly. Hicca nodded obediently. "Now enough of that," Mayumi said breaking into a smile. Hicca looked up and cocked her head to the side. Mayumi placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "How about you give me a tour of the village?"

Hicca smiled and chuckled lightly. "Ok," she said with a nod. So after asking her father to take friends to take her gifts back to her house she led Mayumi out of the hall. Everyone watched, stunned and gaping. This woman was going to take Hicca away. For who knows how long.

They watched as they walked to the door. Then Mayumi raised her free hand up and flipped off the entire room again. She waved her arm around to draw attention to it before raising it up high. Everyone huffed and gasped at her blatant disrespect.

They were going to have to put up with her for ten days.

* * *

A few minutes after Hicca left Ash left the hall. He was devastated. Hicca was leaving. She was going back to Japan. And he couldn't stop her. Now while her reasoning made sense…he didn't care. He didn't want her to go. He would risk his life if it meant she could stay beside him.

He walked through the village in a foul mood and cursed this Daigo character. It was his fault. And then his anger bubbled up some more at that woman. Mayumi. He'd asked Fishlegs what she'd called him in the hall. Apparently she called him a 'brat'.

From the way Hicca talked about her he hadn't been expecting that. She was rude, cold, and in his opinion a bit of a psycho. To threaten the chief of a village when they're surrounded by hundreds of his people. You'd have to be crazy to do that.

Ash looked up as he heard footsteps. He saw it was Hicca. She was walking slowly and darting her head back and forth as if she were looking for something. Mayumi wasn't with her he noticed. He approached her slowly. Eventually she heard him and turned to him and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," she sweetly.

"Yeah..hey babe," he said with not much enthusiasm.

Hicca noticed this. She understood why. It was about her leaving. "Look Ash. I'm sorry but I have to go," she said apologetically.

"I know. It's just," he paused to take a breath. "I don't want you to," he said miserably.

Hicca's heart clenched. "I know Ash. And I don't want to go. Not like this at least," she added. She had wanted to go back to Japan to at least visit. But not under circumstances like these.

"Let me come with you," Ash pleaded desperately.

"I can't Ash. The clan won't allow an outsider into the clan," Hicca reminded him. She would've loved for him to come. But he was needed here. Much more than she was.

He dropped his gaze to the floor miserably. Sadness washed over him.

Hicca came over to him for comfort. She looked up into his eyes. She could see the pain. Slowly she cupped his face before rising on her tip toes. She kissed him. Slow and tenderly, letting him know she loved him. She pulled back to look into his eyes. And she was met with a small smile.

"I love you," she said to him earnestly.

"I love you too," he said back.

And then they held each other's gaze. Letting the other see the boundless affection they had for one another. And trying to memorize every detail of their beloved's faces.

"So where's Mayumi?" Ash asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Probably exploring, learning the layout of the village. She always does this when she stops in a new place," Hicca said with shrug.

"She…interesting," Ash said raising an eyebrow.

Hicca sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. She kind of gets overprotective of me. She practically raised me," Hicca explained.

"Would she really have killed Stoick?" Ash asked.

Hicca bit her lip pensively. "I should go find her," she said avoiding the question. She turned and began to walk away. But then she stopped. "Oh and Ash," she said speaking up.

"Yeah?"

"I know Mayumi can be a bit cold. And infuriating. And she's gonna be here for about 10 days," Hicca began.

"Uh huh."

"Just…whatever happens…don't fight her," Hicca said turning to look Ash in the eyes. "Mayumi is 100 times stronger than I am," Hicca said holding his gaze, making it clear she wasn't kidding. With that she continued on her way to find her sister.

Ash watched her go and thought about what she just said. One hundred times stronger than Hicca. That hardly seemed possible. But either way he wouldn't challenge her to a fight. She was important to Hicca after all.

"How absolutely adorable," came a voice.

Ash stiffened in surprise before whirling around, only to find nobody.

"I can tell my sister really likes you gaki," the voice said again. He recognized it was Mayumi now. He couldn't pinpoint voice in the shadows. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"The name is Ash," he said evenly.

"Oh…so you're Ash Hofferson then," came her voice from directly behind him. Ash whirled around to find Mayumi standing there. He was amazed. She was as stealthy as Hicca. Maybe even more so. "You're a handsome one aren't you?" she said evenly as she looked him up and down.

"I guess," Ash said raising an eyebrow.

Mayumi kept scrutinizing him as she began to walk towards him. Then she began to circle him slowly, casually. "So how long have you and my sister been together?" she asked.

"A year more or less," Ash replied.

"Hmmm. Interesting. So what do you like about Hicca?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at her. Why was she so curious? "That's kind of personal."

"I'm just curious about my sister's beau is all," Mayumi said with a calm shrug.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Well…she's brave, beautiful, intelligent, kind, makes me look at the world differently, and just an all-around great woman. So…everything I guess," Ash replied.

"Hmmm. Funny how you didn't seem to notice this before the dragons," Mayumi said nonchalantly.

Ash flinched in surprise.

"You see, Hicca told me a lot about her life Ash Hofferson. Including you. And from what I heard you used to treat her like the rest of the village. Bullied her, ridiculed her," she began. Ash opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off. "Oh wait. That wasn't you. You simply ignored her very existence. You treated her as if she were the very air," she said waving her hand for emphasis.

Ash grit his teeth together. He didn't like how she knew about the person he used to be. Shame and guilt rose up within him.

"She was so for beneath you that you probably didn't even see her as a woman. She was probably just a speck out of the corner of your eyes," Mayumi said as she continued to circle him.

"Things changed. I'm different now," Ash insisted.

"Oh yes they did. She tamed a dragon. She became a hero. You certainly noticed her then didn't you? Finally there was someone worthy of the great Ash Hofferson," Mayumi said, her voice laced with ice.

"That's not how it happened," Ash growled out.

Mayumi stopped in front of him and turned to look him in the eyes. "Didn't it though?" she said cocking her head to the side.

Ash clenched his fists as they shook in anger. This woman was starting to get to him.

"And then she left and came back a warrior. Oh I bet you certainly liked that. How convenient that she was now the perfect woman for you," Mayumi continued. "Oh and I heard you're going to be the next chief. Yep…very convenient."

Now she'd gone too far. "I'm not using Hicca to get the title of chief. I didn't eve want it. She gave it to me," he spat at her.

"Of course she did. You're her boyfriend," Mayumi said evenly.

"You don't know anything about me. How dare you judge me. I waited for Hicca for six years. There was no one else besides her during that time," Ash said vehemently.

Mayumi's face was neutral before a grin split her face. "You're lying," she said quietly.

Ash's back stiffened in surprise. And unfortunately that gave her all she needed to know.

"Well. I guess lying isn't the best word. But you're not being completely honest," she said with a shrug. "But let me be clear gaki, I don't like you. I don't think you deserve Hicca," she said icily as she began to come towards him. "But you are right. I don't know you. And whatever you did with whoever you did it with during the time she was gone isn't my business. But if I'm right about you. And if you hurt her. Oh, especially if you hurt her," Mayumi said dangerously. She was now right in front of Ash and she leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I'll murder you."

Ash stood there as Mayumi just delivered a death threat to him. Her tone and voice making it clear she wasn't joking. He narrowed his eyes as his nostrils flared as Mayumi pulled away. A smile was on her face and it though him for a loop.

"Hey you," she suddenly said as she leaned left and looked passed him. Ash glanced over his shoulder to see Hicca approaching.

"Hey sis. There you are. What were you guys talking about?" Hicca asked curiously as she came up to them.

"Oh nothing. Just talking to your boyfriend here. Right Ash?" she said smiling at him.

"Right," Ash said blankly.

"He's a handsome one sis. You're so lucky. If only I could find a man," Mayumi said with a sad sigh and a pout.

"You'll find someone sis," Hicca said to encourage her.

"Hey guys," came Tuffnut's voice. They all looked to see the riders approaching.

"Hey guys," Hicca greeted warmly. "Oh sis, these are my friends. That's Ruffnut—," Hicca began.

"Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs," Mayumi finished as she looked to each of them. "It nice to meet you all. Hicca has told me a lot about you. Although not very good things," Mayumi said casually.

Everyone flushed red in embarrassment and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Oh I'm just kidding. I'm sure you're all best buds now. By the way Ruffnut, impressive shuriken skills," she said looking to the girl. Ruffnut smiled in appreciation.

"So are you really as tough as Hicca says you are?" Snotlout huffed. Mayumi looked at him as his arms were crossed over his chest belligerently.

Mayumi smiled and stepped towards him. She stopped directly in front of him before crouching low into a battle stance. Everyone watched as she extend her left hand and placed a finger against Snotlout's chest. He watched and raised an eyebrow. Then Mayumi cocked back her right fist. Then she began t breath.

Everyone assume she was going to punch Snotlout. Snotlout tensed his muscle in preparation.

Hicca knew what she was really going to do.

After a few more breaths Mayumi's body suddenly tensed. But instead of throwing her right fist forward she jabbed her left hand forward. Closing her fingers into a fist and hitting Snotlout square in the chest. With enough force to know him off his feet and send him flying through a first floor window of a house behind him.

"Am I as tough as Hicca says…you tell me?" Mayumi said in amusement.

"Whoa," everyone breathed out in amazement. She hardly had any space to accelerate her punch. That was amazing.

"Owww," came Snotlout's voice from the house.

"Oh! Me next!" Tuffnut said as he came to stand in front of her.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow and looked back at Hicca. Her look said,_ is he serious?_ Hicca just shrugged and motioned for her to go ahead. With a shrug Mayumi dropped into her battle stance.

A moment later Tuffnut flew through the same window.

"Ow. I think I can taste my liver…it's not bad," Tuffnut said.

"Well that's enough of that," Mayumi said as she yawned. "I'm exhausted Hicca. I've had a long day."

Hicca looked up at the night sky. "Yeah. It's pretty late. I guess we should turn in," she agreed.

"Alright. See you at you're house. Goodnight everyone," Mayumi said with small wave as she started walking up the slope of the village to Hicca's house.

Hicca made to follow after her but stopped. She turned to Ash and smiled. Ash smiled back. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders before leaning down for a goodnight kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at her lovingly before releasing her.

"Night sweetie," she said lovingly.

"Night babe," he said back.

With that Hicca began to make her way to her house. Ash watched her go and sighed. He would only get 10 more days of kisses. He'd have to make the all count.

Then his eyes narrowed at Mayumi's back.

He didn't know how he was going to put up with that woman for 10 days.

Odin help him.

* * *

**New chapter. Hope you like. Whats everyone think of Mayumi so far?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Different Side**

The next morning Hicca awakened in her bed as the sunlight streamed in through the cracks of her window and the Terrible Terrors chirped in welcome of the new day. She yawned and tried to stretch her arms only to find them bound. She was startled at first but the events of yesterday flooded her mind.

She smiled as she looked over and just as she expected she found herself wrapped in the arms of her sister. Mayumi was peacefully sleeping with a smile as she held onto Hicca. Mayumi tended to cling to things in her sleep, and her favorite thing was Hicca. When they first started rooming together shortly after they became sisters Hicca panicked when she awoke to Mayumi using her as a pillow. But eventually it became a normal thing and she learned to like it. Especially because Mayumi seemed to always bypass any barrier in her sleep to get to her.

She watched as her sister began to stir. With a yawn Mayumi's eyes fluttered open and her icy blues eyes processed her situation. She looked into Hicca's face and was met with a smile. Mayumi smiled back before giving her a loving hug.

"Ohayō, Onee-chan," Hicca said warmly.

"Ohayō, Imōto," Mayumi said with a chuckle. With that Mayumi released her and sat up to stretch. She got out of bed and stretched some more, relieving the tension in sore muscles. "Your bed is hard as rocks sis," she complained as she rubbed her neck.

"Sorry Mayumi, I'll add some more furs to it," she said even though Mayumi had a spot on the floor to herself. Hicca got out of bed herself before making her way to the stone slab that was Toothless' bed. Toothless was already awake and crooned sadly at her with wide eyes. "Hey hun, still hurts?" she asked the dragon.

He huffed and gave a sad nod. "Sorry hun, as soon as your better we'll go flying," she told him. That cheered him up slightly. So with a warble he settled down, intent of getting some extra sleep since he couldn't fly.

"Poor thing," Mayumi said as she came to scratch him under the chin. Toothless purred in delight at her touch. "You're such a good boy to protect Hicca Toothless, I'll protect her so you can get better. Ok?" he offered. The dragon nodded in acceptance, fully trusting Mayumi's power and ability to protect his rider.

"So what's on the agenda today Hicca?" Mayumi asked as she shed the tunic Hicca lent her to sleep in.

"I was thinking I would get started making a new saddle and tailfin. And maybe start collecting travel rations and gear," she offered.

Mayumi nodded in approval of her idea. "Sounds good."

With that Hicca left and came back with two pails of water so they could get in a quick wash. Once they had Hicca put on her Viking clothes while Mayumi changed into her ninja outfit.

"You sure you want to keep wearing that sis?" Hicca asked.

"One more day won't hurt," Mayumi said with a shrug.

"Alright. But I'll find you some clothing to wear while you're here," Hicca told her. Mayumi smiled and nodded in thanks. When they were clean and ready they left the room. Hicca led them to the great hall for breakfast. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mayumi gazing up and around at all the dragons.

"Pretty cool huh?" Hicca said smiling.

"It's amazing. I never thought I'd see so many dragons," Mayumi said in wonder. "Nadder, Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrors…they're all more beautiful and amazing then the way you described them."

Hicca laughed. Glad to see her sister was impressed by her home. But as she glanced around the village she noticed she was getting strange looks. Well…she wasn't. Mayumi was. All disapproving and cautious. No doubt on account that Mayumi threatened to kill the chief. But Mayumi either didn't notice or ignored them as she kept glancing around.

Soon they entered the great hall and took a seat with the other riders. She sat across from Ash before leaving to get a plate for her and her sister. She came back and set it down for her.

"Ohayō, Mayumi-san," Fishlegs greeted with a friendly smile. Mayumi raised an eyebrow in surprise. But overcoming it she smiled back.

"Ohayō Fishleg-san," she replied back. With that they engaged in small talk in Japanese while the other watched them.

Though she had threatened their chief they were still very curious about her. She was the person who'd taught Hicca. And Hicca had taught them all something. So they wondered what ore they could learn.

"Impressive Fishlegs. You speak Japanese very well," Mayumi said impressed.

"Thank you," Fishlegs replied. "You speak Norse pretty well too. Did Hicca teach you?" he asked curiously.

The other all tuned her attention back to her. It was true. She spoke very well. There was still and accent from having learned it from a non-native speaker, but it was nearly flawless.

"I was taught by our master. He learned many languages in his life and taught me a few. But Hicca taught me more while also helping me learn to read and write you language," she explained while she picked up her fork and began to eat.

The other nodded as they took in the information.

"So Mayumi what do you like to do?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

Mayumi paused in her eating to take a swig of water. "I like tea ceremonies, flower arrangements, cooking, and fighting," she said.

The other were a little surprised. The first three sounded very…lady like. While the last one sounded like something a Viking would say.

Hicca only chuckled as she noticed their surprised looks. Mayumi was obviously not what they were expecting. Mayumi was very feminine. She liked things most women liked. But she especially loved to fight.

Hicca would swear Mayumi was half Viking in that respect.

"Preferably all three with Hicca," Mayumi added. Hicca smiled and shook her head before continuing to eat.

And so their meal continued in silence with the occasional question being thrown Mayumi's way, mostly by Fishlegs who asked her more about Japanese culture and the tea ceremonies she talked about. Near the end of their meal Mayumi got up to grab a pitcher of water from a distant table. The others watched her go, fascinated by her.

"Dibs," Snotlout said aloud.

"What?" Hicca said looking to him with wide eyes.

"I call dibs on Mayumi," he explained.

"Hey no fair, I was just about to call dibs on her," Tuffnut protested.

Hicca face palmed. Of course. There was another single lady on Berk. "You guys know she's almost thirty right?"

"So what. I like my women like I like my mead," Snotlout said with a grin.

"NO ONE is calling dibs on my sister," Hicca hissed lowly. "Besides, she'd really only be interested in Fishlegs anyway," she said jerking a finger at her friend.

"Wait what?" Fishlegs said in surprise.

"Fishlegs?" Tuffnut and Snotlout said in bewilderment.

"Mayumi likes tall men," Hicca said with a shrug. Then she pursed her lips in thought. "And maybe Ruffnut," she said shrugging again.

"…Wait what?" the other woman said in surprise.

But she couldn't ask for details as Mayumi returned. With their meal done the sisters said goodbye with Hicca promising to stop by the academy later. With nothing to do at the moment Ash joined them as they headed to the forge. When they got there Mayumi took a look around and smiled.

"Still the same old Hicca," she said eyeing her workplace. "So what have you been working on now?" she asked looking to her. Hicca smiled excitedly and went to grab her personal projects. Ash leaned against a table and remained silent.

Mayumi took the time to look around the shop. Her eyes drifted over the different Viking style weapons. She ran a finger over the wood and steel before her eyes stopped on a dagger. She picked it up and eyed it closely. The style of the dagger was…familiar.

"Ok sis, so this is what I made," Hicca said coming back with her own projects. She looked to see Mayumi staring intently at a dagger. "Sis?" she asked again. No response. "Mayumi," she said a little louder.

It seemed to work as the other woman put down the dagger and turned to look at her. "Sorry Hicca. I'm listening," Hicca beamed before showing her the giant shuriken.

"Oh…me likey," Mayumi said eyeing it eagerly. It looked very impressive to her. "What else?" she asked leaning against a table. Hicca set down the shuriken before showing her the sword hilt.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow, not understanding what it was. Then Hicca made the blade pop out. Mayumi looked it over. "Strange sword sis," she said casually. Hicca explained her intention to use dragon spit to make it light on fire. Mayumi snorted and shook her head. "It's a sword Hicca. Why does it need to be on fire?" Mayumi asked.

Hicca's mouth fell open in offense.

"Thank you," Ash piped in in agreement.

"Why do you people hate me? Well when it's done you'll be like 'Oh, we were wrong. Hicca's sword is so cool. I wish I had a flaming sword'," Hicca huffed. Then she gave a nod before showing Mayumi her wing suit plans.

"Oooh. Interesting. Now I like that. It would be useful for getting away. Especially off mountain and cliff sides," she said thoughtfully. Hicca smiled at her praise. Mayumi often encouraged Hicca's ideas. "Still, it seems a little dangerous," Mayumi added.

"Agreed," Ash added.

"So I'll test it for you," Mayumi said with a smile.

Hicca squealed in excitement before hugging Mayumi in thanks. "Oh that's awesome. I'll have to make a few adjustments for your height and weight since your bigger and taller than me," Hicca said as she turned around and began jotting things down.

"What?" Mayumi said lowly. Hicca stiffened. Not considering her words. She turned around to see Mayumi glaring at her. She shrunk under her gaze as Mayumi stepped forward. She shut her eyes as Mayumi raised a hand up. And then it came.

"Itai," Hicca squeaked as Mayumi flicked her in the forehead.

"Rude girl. You know I'm self-conscious about my height and weight. Sorry we can't all be dainty thing like you," she said frowning at her.

Hicca rubbed her forehead and grimaced. "Sorry sis."

Mayumi 'hmphed' but accepted it by patting her on the head. After that Hicca got to work at the forge making a new tail from scratch. Ash said goodbye and promised to meet up at the academy later. So after a few hours the new tail was done. With that Hicca led her sister to the academy where they were going to give a lesson to the younger children. When they got their Mayumi beamed at the sight of all the children. Hicca giggled knowingly.

Mayumi took a seat as Hicca and her friend gave the children their lesson on the Nightmare. They went over ways to calm it as well as ways to train it. The children listened with mixed level of interest while eyeing the strange woman. They'd been told by their parents that she was a bad woman and they should stay away. But how could that be when she was their teacher's sister?

After an hour or so the lesson was concluded for the day and the children got up to leave. As one girl turned to walk to the exit of the academy she bumped into someone. She looked up to see the strange woman looking down at her. She squeaked in fear and froze in the spot.

The woman was silent as she leaned down to nearly her level. The little girl didn't know what to do. Her friend and other children watched, wondering what the strange woman was going to do. The woman stared intently at her face before she suddenly licked her thumb and wiped at the corner of her mouth.

"You had something on there from breakfast," she said with a sweet smile.

The girl relaxed at that. She had had buttered biscuits this morning and she left in a rush so she hadn't wiped her mouth. She nodded in thanks but remained still as the woman kept staring at her. Suddenly the woman puffed up her cheeks. Then he brought her hands to her side before slapping them, sticking out her tongue, crossing her eyes, and making a fart noise.

The little girl sniggered before she burst out laughing. Her face was hilarious. The other children giggled along as the woman began making more faces and what they guessed were animal noises.

The rider watched on curiously.

"Mayumi loves children," Hicca piped in to explain. They all looked at her as she smiled at the direction of her sister. "Whenever a kunoichi was having a baby Mayumi would drag me to see it. And whenever a kunoichi would go on a mission she would be the first person to volunteer to baby sit," Hicca said smiling fondly.

The riders all turned to look at Mayumi. Seeing her in a slightly new light.

"Mayumi's greatest wish is to be a mother someday," Hicca explained.

"Really?" Mayumi said aloud. The other children all cried 'yes' in unison. "Nuh uh. Hicca what sound does a frog make?" she asked looking back at her.

"We say 'ribbit' here sis," Hicca informed her.

"What? You guys don't say 'gero'? Weird," Mayumi said as she processed that new information. "Well I guess that makes me a dumby," she said conking herself on the head and earning more laughs from the children.

"Aho, aho, aho, aho, aho," Mayumi cried while doing her signature 'dumby' dance that children from all cultures seemed to love.

Mayumi was having fun making the children laugh. But it came to an end all too soon as suddenly parents came and called for them. They heard she was here and didn't want their children near her. She waved goodbye to them with a smile and sighed a little in disappointment as they left.

Then a few men walked in. Not parent and a few years older than Hicca and her friends. Probably near Mayumi's age. They came up to her and stared her down. But Mayumi wasn't intimidated.

"Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh aye lass. We heard you beat them intruders the other night. And that you're the one who taught our dark jewel how to fight," one of them said.

"Yep. That was me," Mayumi said proudly.

"Well lass, we were wondering if you were up for a friendly spar then?" one of them asked as she pounded a fist into his palm. Obviously not intending for it to be 'friendly'.

Ash was about to try and stop the situation from escalating when Hicca raised an arm to stop him. She watched Mayumi's shoulders tremble with excitement. There would be no stopping her when she was so eager.

Mayumi's eyes sparkled with excitement. Finally a chance to punch some of these damn villagers who made her sister's childhood hell.

Oh she was going to enjoy this more than she should.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**New chapter. Short but a little insight to Mayumi's character. She's very complex. Hope you like. **


	10. Chapter 10

**More Awesome Hicca**

The whole village gathered at the kill ring to watch the fight between Hicca's sister and her challengers. Stoick permitted the fight, seeing no reason to protect the foreign woman if she was so eager to fight. Plus, he wasn't all that worried for her. Hicca was confident she could obviously hold her own. SO he sat in his chair and let things happen.

Inside the kill ring Mayumi stretched and prepared herself for the fight. She was very excited. She loved fighting. And she wanted to show these Vikings who had deemed Hicca weak that they weren't all that strong as they believed they were.

"So what are the rules to these fights?" Mayumi asked as she stretched her back.

Her challenger raised an eyebrow. "There are none. Knock out wins. Or loser dies," he said with a dark smile. He was hoping to intimidate her. Unlike their chief's daughter they he wouldn't feel obligated to hold back at all.

Mayumi stopped and suddenly her face became a wicked smile. "No rules huh?" Her challenger suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as her eyes darkened. Her smile was malicious. Dark eagerness written clear on her face.

"So that means I can snap your limbs? Or gouge out your eyes? Or break your fingers?" she asked in almost childish delight. Cold sweat started to come off the man facing her. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled release of air.

"I'm starting to like this place," Mayumi said as she turned her dark gaze to the man. Her bloodlust rose as she thought of all the ways she could inflict pain on him. She wondered where she should start. A broken leg, or arm maybe?

"DOJO RULES SIS!" came the shout of Hicca above the ring.

And just like that Mayumi's bloodlust disappeared. She looked up at her sister and pouted. "Booh, that's no fun," she said in disappointment. But with sigh she shrugged and accepted the terms.

Hicca sighed in exasperation. By declaring dojo rules she made sure Mayumi wouldn't inflict any long lasting damage to her opponents. Mayumi wouldn't hold back but this way she would mitigate damage to her tribesmen.

"So you think they have a chance Hicca?" Ash asked beside her. Hicca chewed the inside of her cheek pensively.

"Not against her. Especially if they couldn't beat me," Hicca said as she looked at her sister. Hicca had only seen Mayumi ever lose to Sensei Shou. And even then their fights were very close. Mayumi may not be the ninja master, but she was already at the level of one.

Stoick signaled the start of the match. Both opponents stepped forward and met in the middle of the ring. The man held up his fist, ready to strike. But Mayumi kept her hands at her hips and smirked.

"Go ahead. Hit me if you can," she said smugly.

The man narrowed his eyes and growled at her arrogance. He jabbed at her with his right. Mayumi didn't move as his fist came. Everyone watched as it looked as if she'd take the hit. But at the last second she simply tilted her head to the left, letting the fist go right by and pass through empty air where her face had just been.

"Missed me," Mayumi said with a smirk. The man growled before pulling back his fist and jabbing with his left. Once again Mayumi tilted her head in the other direction and avoided it. "Missed me again."

Everyone watched as the man began throwing a flurry of punches in an attempt to hit her. But Mayumi dodged effortlessly. He attempted to swing at her from the right, aiming for her cheek but she simply leaned back and dodged before leaning forward and pushing her hips back to avoid a swing at her midsection.

Everyone watched astounded at her incredible reaction time.

"Hicca, is she doing that pure focus thing you told me about?" Ash asked in astonishment.

Hicca shook her head. "No. That's just Mayumi's natural reflexes," she explained. If Mayumi was using her state of pure focus she'd be a blur.

The man panted heavily as he failed to land a single blow. He looked down at the girl whose expression was smug.

"You ok? Deep breaths now," Mayumi said to taunt him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright, how about I stay still and let you get in one hit," she offered.

The man growled before he raised his hands up and tensed to throw a punch. He wouldn't let this woman belittle him. Right as he was prepared to attack he was suddenly struck square in the face. The force of the blow actually made him stumble back. He rubbed at his throbbing nose and found it broken, he hissed in pain as he felt blood.

He glanced up at his opponent only to be met with another dizzying punch. Then suddenly he felt incredible fast but powerful blows to his midsection before the heel of a boot passed across his face. The world spun and became blurry before the man fell to the ground.

Mayumi kept her leg up and smiled to herself. "I lied," she said sticking her tongue out. "Deception is a powerful tool to the ninja," she added as she lowered her leg.

Everyone, save Hicca, watched in astonishment as they saw Mayumi defeat one of their own with her incredibly fast attacks. Her hands had been a blur when she'd struck him.

Eventually the man was dragged out of the ring and to the healer's hut before another man entered. Mayumi smiled confidently before raising her hands up. The man raised an eyebrow before she placed them behind her back.

"No hands," Mayumi explained. The man glared at before charging. He swung at her relentlessly, trying to get a blow in, but Mayumi would spin or duck his blows before delivering kicks to his legs, side, and even his face. All the while her hands never left the small of her back.

"You Vikings may be strong. But what good is all that strength if you can't hit your opponent?" Mayumi asked to taunt him. Lashing out she kicked the man in the gut, he doubled over in pain before she raised her leg up and brought her heel down on the back of his head. She slammed his face to the gorund and then pressed down.

"Speed and power are the cornerstones of the eastern fighting arts," she explained before stepping off him. Taking her arms away from her back she brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Boring," she said blankly. Seemed like only Hicca would be able to give her a decent fight.

The man was dragged out before another came in. This time carrying a shield and a sword. Mayumi raised an eyebrow. Shields weren't used much by the Japanese culture. This would certainly be a challenge. The man rushed her, he swung with his sword. Mayumi deflected with her dragon claws. She tried to get behind him and attack but he would spin and try to strike at her with his shield.

She tried to get in some kicks, but once again the shield would block. She was starting to get annoyed. With a sigh she reached into her back pouch. Everyone watched as it looked like she was going for a weapon. Instead all she pulled out were thin metal sticks.

"Senbon," Hicca said in recognition. She watched as Mayumi she placed them between her fingers.

She waited for the man to charge. He did, with a war cry he came at her with his sword above his head. He swung downward at her, she sidestepped to dodge before ducking a backhand with his shield.

But as his arm passed overhead she reacted. She stabbed the senbon into nerve clusters along his arm. The man cried out and stepped back. And he was shocked to feel his arm limp, and numb. He couldn't move it at all. And the shield was like an anchor now.

Suddenly Mayumi was in front of him. She quickly knocked off his helmet before placing her hand over his face and squeezing down.

Everyone watched, wondering what she was doing when suddenly their tribesman cried out in pain. He dropped his sword and grabbed at Mayumi's wrist, trying to break her grip. But Mayumi increased pressure with a dark smile. She pressed down, forcing him to his knees.

"Hebi ni Kama," Hicca muttered quietly.

"Snake bite?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"What is that Hicca?" Ash asked.

Hicca took a breath to explain. "The basis of the ninja fighting style is ninjustsu. It's the foundation that all ninja clans have based their techniques on. Bit over the centuries different clans and different masters incorporate different learnings and principles, making each clan's style unique."

"In addition to the unique style, unique training methods are developed. And over the centuries special clan techniques are created through these secret training methods. This is one of ours. The Snake Bite technique," she explained looked to Mayumi.

The man tried to make a desperate swing at her. But Mayumi caught his hand by the wrist. "Oh, now you're gonna lose that arm," she said as she squeezed down. The man heard and felt something give in his wrist with a pop.

"Mayumi can crush stone with her grip. Or a human skull with her bare hands," Hicca explained.

"No way," Snotlout whispered.

Mayumi was quite surprised. Usually she would have cracked a person's skull by now. "I have to say, you Vikings are...thick headed," she said evenly. But then her shoulders began to shake as laughter bubbled out from her throat. She soon devolved into a fit of giggles as she kept squeezing the man's skull and wrist.

"Hey Hicca! Thick headed! Get it!" she asked looking up to her sister and laughing.

Hicca rolled her eyes. "Hilarious sis. Now let him go."

Mayumi frowned, but with a shrug released the man's face. The man fell back with sigh of relief. He had a large black bruise in the shape of her hand on his face and shallow puncture wounds where her fingers had broken skin.

"What? I wasn't going to kill him or anything," Mayumi said raising her arms and shrugging innocently.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her. How could she joke about taking a life so casually? Getting irritated at her arrogance several tribesman strolled into the ring. Some barehanded, some armed. Mayumi smiled. Now things were getting interesting.

"She's an interesting one, ain't she?" Gobber asked beside Stoick. Stoick nodded in agreement with his old friend.

Gobber watched the young woman curiously. Something about her was…familiar. At first he thought it was that she just reminded him of Hicca. Same outfit, fighting style and all. But there was something else. Her face tingled in the back of his mind. Nagging at an old memory he'd long forgotten.

"Man, she's like a more awesome version of Hicca," Tuffnut said in amazement as they watched Mayumi fight while outnumbered. Hicca frowned at his choice of words. But she stayed silent as she watched her sister.

Everyone had expected Mayumi to use smoke bombs to hide and strike, like they'd seen Hicca do before. But instead, she leapt into the fray, all smiles and laughter.

Mayumi ducked a swing from a man's sword before driving her heel upward and into the underside of his chin. He stumbled back as she lashed out behind her with a kick, breaking an approaching man's spear shaft in half before with a twist and jump she kicked him across the face and knocked him out.

Landing on her feet she ducked a swing from an axe before jabbing a man in the lower ribs, cracking several before rising and punching him across the jaw. The men all panted heavily as they just couldn't seem to overwhelm her. Her reflexes were too fast.

A man with a war hammer charged, he swung downward at her but she sidestepped. Then placing a hand on his right shoulder she leapt behind him. When she touched down she spun around a man with a mace before punching him in the lower back.

Hicca watched knowingly. Her actions may have seemed like nothing. But Mayumi was always thought ahead. The man with the war hammer suddenly dropped his weapon as he rubbed his shoulder and hissed in pain.

It had been dislocated. The man with the mace suddenly dropped to his knees as his legs gave out. He gaped in shock as he couldn't feel them at all.

"What happened?"

"Log splitter and Tree Toppler," Hicca said aloud. "The Log Splitter technique allows you to subtly dislocate joints. While the Tree Toppler hits a spot in the lower spine that can temporarily disable a person's legs," she explained.

Her friends gasped and stared in amazement. They knew that ninjustu was scary, but they had no idea it could do this.

"Can you do any of these things Hicca?" Snotlout asked curiously.

Hicca remained silent as she raised and stared at her right hand. "I was learning the Snake Bite technique before I left. But mine isn't as strong as Mayumi's."

Back in the ring Mayumi smashed her knee into the face of the man on the ground, breaking his nose as blood came spraying out. Then she ducked and spun around before striking the man in his dislocated shoulder. The man cried out as throbbing pain overloaded his senses. Then with one swift kick to the jaw he was out.

Everyone watched as they studied the way Mayumi fought. They could see how similar it was to Hicca's, lending proof that she was her teacher. But Mayumi was much more vicious and brutal in the way she fought.

Four men tried to surround her. One man threw a punch, she blocked before driving her palm into his stomach. Hard, the man could barely believe this little woman could strike so hard. He doubled over in pain, allowing Mayumi to roll over his back and get some breathing room.

As another man came at her he tried to kick her in the stomach. But she grabbed his leg and swept his remaining leg out from under him. Before she could knock him out she had to backflip away as another man charged her. He swung at her with his right, but she grabbed his arm and with a twist threw him to the ground. Getting him in an arm bar, she jerked hard and with a pop dislocated his arm.

She release his arm and rolled backwards and away as his comrade came at her. Reaching behind her, she grabbed something in her pouch. She jerked to the right as he stabbed at her with his spear. Then he slashed at her right. She ducked before lashing out with her right hand.

And he cried out and dropped his spear before bringing his hands up to his face. He touched and he felt blood seeping out of four slash marks. His comrades looked surprised as they looked back to Mayumi. She stood there with her open hands crossed over her chest. On the tips of each of her fingers they could make out a metallic gleam.

"Neko no tsume," Hicca said aloud.

"Cat's claws?" Fishlegs said questionably.

"A personal favorite of Kunoichi. Easily concealed, razor sharp, very dangerous," Hicca explained.

"So she's getting serious?" Ash asked. He figured she was since she was using a weapon.

"Nah, still messing around. If she were serious she would have drawn her sword. Or her staff," Hicca said with a shrug.

"Staff?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow. He couldn't make out a staff on her.

"On her back," Hicca said motioning with her head. Ash looked closely and narrowed his eyes. On her back he could make out four shiny metal rods. Linked by a chain and meeting in a V shape. They looked more like Nunchako to him. "I made that for her," was what Hicca said in explanation.

Mayumi charged at the nearest man in front of her. She slammed her palms into his chest over her heart. He cried out before he coughed up blood. Mayumi jabbed a finger into his neck, plunging a claw into a pressure point that made everything go black.

She backed away and leapt over a swing from a battle axe.

This fight was getting really out of hand. It looked as if they were trying to kill her. But Mayumi was having a blast. Her adrenaline surged as her heart beat excitedly in her chest. It had been so long since she's had an interesting fight. But still…Hicca would be more of a challenge.

She charged at every man, slashing and jabbing her fingers into them. Drawing blood and leaving seeping slash marks all over them. She was fueled by her desire to crush these Vikings who deemed her sister weak and worthless. She'd show them.

Her blood roared in her ears as her mind and body went into overdrive. The Vikings around her appeared to be moving in slow motion as she slipped into her state of pure focus. She surged forward, lashing out and slashing at them. Scarring faces, cracking ribs, breaking jaws, dislocating joints, attacking nerves, utterly destroying them.

Soon only two remained. She slid between his legs before stabbing him in the back of his thighs. He fell to his knees and she jabbed all ten of her claws into his shoulder blades. Then she punched at the puncture wounds, forcing blood to the surface before yanking an arm back, near the breaking point. The man winced and cringed as she forced him over, leaving the back of his neck open.

Mayumi extend on clawed finger as she eyes a specific spot. A spot that if she jabbed her finger into, it could shut down his entire nervous system.

Ash looked on in amazement. His eyes drifted to Hicca, and they widened as he noticed she had a shuriken in hand. Her arm cocked back as she looked to be ready to throw it at any moment. And her target it seemed, was Mayumi.

Mayumi eyes the spot for a couple more moments before she sighed. She'd gotten a little out of hand. Dojo rules after all.

Closing her hand she rammed her elbow into the back of his head, knocking him out with a powerful blow.

Letting the man fall to the floor, Mayumi turned to face the last one. He stood there wide eyed. Unsure of he should rush her. Mayumi smirked and brushed some hair out of her face. She threw her hair back and turned on her heel as she sauntered to the exit of the arena.

Overcoming his nervousness, the man charged. Everyone watched as he raised a hand up and cocked back his arm. And right as he came within swinging distance Mayumi whirled around and lashed out with her right leg. She swept it upward and the man stopped. Smiling, she lowered it and placed her hands on her hips proudly.

She looked up to where Hicca stood. "Hicca, I'm hungry, let's eat," she called out.

"Ok," Hicca said with a nod.

"But the match isn't over," Snotlout reminded her.

"Yes it is," Hicca said as she strode to the exit of the arena. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "He's unconscious," she explained no chalantly. With that, she met Mayumi at the exit and they headed to the great hall.

Everyone watched them go in confusion before they turned their attention to the last man in the arena. Who was standing there, arm still in the air and cocked back. Ash, his friends, and their tribesman made their way into the arena to stand in front of him. Looking him over, they saw that his eyes were glazed over.

Ash raised a hand up and snapped his fingers in front of his face. There was no response. He really was unconscious. But…it hadn't looked like she'd hit him.

"Look," Fishlegs said in amazement. Everyone narrowed their eyes as they looked closely at the man's torso. They could make out…boot prints on the man's upper body. Starting on his stomach and making their way upward, over his ribs, his chest, and even over his mouth and face.

"She hit him?" Someone asked in amazement.

"When?" another asked. It hadn't looked like she'd made contact.

What the Hel was that woman?

* * *

**New chapter. Hope ye like. **


End file.
